Ending
by Black June137
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku. KYUMIN. KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN. BOYS LOVE. DLDR. KyuMinFanfiction. RnR
1. Ending chapter 1

Ending

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

1988

'oeee~~ oee' *ibaratkan ini suara bayi nangis ya hehehe

"Omo~~ Teuki-ya. Anakmu cantik sekali meski dia laki-laki." Tatapan kagum seorang Kim Heenim pada bayi yang tengah digendongnya.

"Teuki-ya~ pokoknya dia harus jadi menantuku. Harus!" Mutlak sudah ucapan dari seorang Kim Heenim yang hanya dibalas senyuman lelah paska bersalin dari perempuan yang bernama Teuki atau lengkapnya Leeteuk.

"Heenim bayimu bahkan belum lahir dan menurut USG bayimu itu juga laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin itu terjadi." Nada lembut yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan merasa seperti mendengar alunan Indah.

"Ssssttt~ kalau kubilang harus ya harus! Aaaa~ manisnyaaaaaa~" Mutlak lagi dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

1993

"Kyun-iee~~ mau ice cream tidak?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Vanilla."

"Kyunie maunya cokelat bukan vanilla jadi Minnie makan saja ne?"

"Arraseo! Minie sayang Kyunie."

"Bukan begitu! Harusnya Kyunie sayang Minie, arra? Hanya Kyunie yang boleh mengatakannya."

Tak terasa sudah menginjak usia lima tahun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tumbuh menjadi bocah imut dan tampan. Kyuhyun lahir tak lama setelah Sungmin, Sungmin lahir Januari dan Kyuhyun lahir februari. Kim Heenim, Ibu Kyuhyun benar-benar menjalankan rencananya soal perjodohan itu dan gencar mendekatkan kedua bocah itu yang bahkan belum mengerti apa itu perjodohan. Dan Leeteuk hanya mengikuti apa kata sahabatnya itu, karena dia melihat anaknya tampak bahagia saat bersama Kyuhyun.

2003

Sepuluh tahun kemudian semua masih sama. Masih ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Sekolah di sekolah yang sama, pergi belanja bersama, makan bersama, pergi berkemah bersama, liburan bersama dan semuanya bersama. Sampai suatu saat ketika mereka menginjak Senior High School mereka mengenal apa itu rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis dan salah satu diantara mereka menyukai seorang perempuan di sekolahnya.

"Min?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur milik Sungmin, dia sedang belajar dikamar Sungmin.

"Ya?" Jawab Sungmin singkat lebiih fokus pada tugas sekolahnya.

"Sunbae yang jadi pembimbing kita itu cantik ya? Tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengannya dan dia bernama Kim Hyuna. Dia cantik dan sexy. Itu type ku sekali, aku berjanji akan membuatnya menjadi milikku selamanya. Kau saksi dari janjiku Min, Arraseo?!" Tatapan yang mengobarkan api semangat sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sungmin untuk bersalaman membuat Kyuhyun terlihat aneh dimata Sungmin, tapi akhirnya Sungmin menerima uluran itu dan berkata dengan nada datar.

"Iyalah. Aku saksinya."

2005

Siang itu Heenim membuat acara dadakan yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus pulang lebih awal padahal harusnya mereka pergi bermain dulu entah Kyuhyun yang pergi berkencan atau Sungmin yang pergi entah kemana yang jelas mereka bersenang-senang.

"Ada apa Eomma memanggil kami? Eomma tahu harusnya aku pergi berkencan dengan kekasihku bukan malah disini dengan Eomma." Kesal! Tentu saja

"Diam Kau! Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian dan kita tungg-

ting tong

"-ahhh sudah datang." Heenim bangkit dan menyambut tamu yang yang datang yang tidak lain adalah suaminya dan orang tua Sungmin.

"Kalian lama sekali. Aku sudah bosan menunggu."

"Maaf Heenim. Kami ada sedikit urusan." Leeteuk menjawab sambil menghampiri putranya

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah berkumpul, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua terutama kau Kyuhyun dan Kau juga Sayang." Diakhiri nada lembut pada kata 'kau juga sayang' membuat Kyuhyun ber-rolling eyes ria. Soalnya nada garang yang Ibunya selalu gunakan saat berbicara dengannya.

"Cepatlah Eomma!" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Kalian akan bertunangan!" Sunyi.

"Kami? Maksud Eommonim kami akan bertunangan dengan siapa?" Kali ini Sungmin menjawab dengan alis bertaut bingun. Bukannya seharusnya orang tuanya yang membahas ini tapi ini malah ah sudahlah~~

"Tidak, Sayang. Bukan dengan siapa, tapi kau dan Kyuhyun akan bertunangan. Kau mengerti, Sayang?"

"Apa maksud eomma? Eomma pikir aku -oh tidak- kami gay? aku punya kekasih dan karena hal tidak penting ini aku membatalkan kencan kami. Lagipula Demi Tuhan aku masih suka wanita sexy dengan payudara besar. Eomma jangan gila!" Marah! jelas sekali Kyuhyun marah, terlihat dari wajah memerah dan kata-kata yang penuh arti penolakan.

"Eomma tidak gila! Eomma tidak peduli dengan kau yang suka wanita atau apapun. Kali ini eomma ingin berbuat egois, Kau harus menikah dengan Sungmin. HANYA DENGAN SUNGMIN. Jangan pikir eomma akan merestui hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu."

"Heenim jangan seperti itu. Kau dengar kan? Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu pada Kyuhyun." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan suasana yang berubah kacau sedang para suami hanya menyimak saja. Bertanya soal Sungmin! Dia hanya diam. Jujur saja dia tidak tau kenapa, ada perasaan senang ketika berpikir orang tua nya menerima hubungan sesama jenis karena jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa ada yang berbeda antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perempuan berdada besar ataupun yang lugu seperti Kyuhyun. Dia lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dibanding yeoja tersenyum padanya itulah kenapa dia tidak memiliki kekasih sedangkan Ia sudah SMA. Tapi saat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan pada Heenim Eommonim seolah menamparnya keras, bahwa mungkin Dia harus menutupi identitasnya atau Kyuhyun akan memandang jijik padanya.

"Min kau tidak mau 'kan menjadi gay seperti yang Ibuku mau? Kau pria normal kan? jadi jawablah." Kyuhyun mendesak Sungmin menjawab sedang Sungmin yang baru sadar dari lamunannya bahkan tidak tau apa pertanyaan Heenim.

"A-aku? Aku tidak ta-tahu -"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Min? Kenapa tergagap begitu? Kau kan pria normal, jadi pasti kou menolaknya, iya kan?" Kyuhyun terus mendesak kali ini membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah.

"Tunggu! A-aku sebenar-"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau gay?" Kyuhyun menuduh atau lebih tepatnya tebakannya benar.

"T-tunggu Kyu, a-aku.."

" Kau benar-benar gay? JAWAB SAJA YANG SEJUJURNYA LEE SUNGMIN." Kasar dan menyakitkan membuat Sungmin mematung seketika. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak marah padanya, sungguh! ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bicara

"Baiklah! Aku mungkin memang seorang gay tapi tenang saja, Kyu. Aku akan menolaknya. Eommonim mianhaeyo~~ aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun melongo

"hah? Hahahaha kau bercanda? jadi selama ini, selama hidupku aku bersama seorang gay. Menjijikan!" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek dan berucap lirih diakhir.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Lee Sungmin. Mulai detik ini semua hal yang kita lalui bersama tidak berguna lagi. Kau bukan temanku lagi, aku tidak sudi memiliki teman yang berorientasi tak lazim sepertimu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kyuhyun." Heenim menyela marah

"Wae? Aku benar kan, eomma?" Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam

"Tapi Kyu, aku han- a-aku tida-ak.. " Sungmin tergugu panik mendengar Kyuhyun seolah akan membuangnya.

"Kyu~ kita masih tetap berteman kan? kita masih akan bermain bersama kan? aku janji aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu? Jrangan bicara begitu, Kyu. Kumohon!" Sungmin melepas pelukan Ibunya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ck~ aku tidak sudi lagi. Aku kecewa padamu dan jangan menyentuhku." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin kasar dan berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Kyumin para orang tua saling bertatapan.

"Ini yang tidak kusukai. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Yeobo. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka aku tidak akan menyalahkan orang lain lagi." Hankyung berucap dingin.

"Ya! Jujur saja aku baru mengetahui tentang orientasi seks anakku sendiri tapi ucapan anakmu benar-benar menampar telak kejujuran anakku. Bagiku Sungmin kami biar bagaimanapun tetap yang terbaik karena dia milik kami satu-satunya. Kami menolak perjodohan ini Heenim!"

Kangin pun ikut berkomentar

"Tunggu! Aku bukan bermaksud begitu-

#Brak

"Suara apa itu?" Ucapan Heenim terpotong dengan suara beda terbentur keras.

"hosh~hosh~ Tuanh. Nyonyah. Tuan Muda Sungminh danhh Tuan muda Kyuhyunhhhh itu-"

"Kenapa paman Kang?" Hankyung bangkit

"Merekah.. tertabrak mobil." Susah payah paman Kang melaporkannya kepada sang majikan.

"Apaaa?! Sungmin-ieee"

.

.

.

TBC^^

Hallo...

Berkenan baca dan review kah untuk cerita jelek ini?

Terima kritik dan saran atau bashing tapi khusus buat saya atau cara penulisan saya bukan untuk castnya, key?

Terima Kasih

Vem^^


	2. Ending chapter bagian 2

Ending

.

.

.

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

chapter 2

.

.

.

"Sungmin-iee bertahanlah eomma mohon, Nak"  
"Sayang bertahanlah, Appa disini Nak. Jangan buat Appa khawatir."  
"Sayang maafkan Eommonim. Maafkan Eommonim. Maaf. Maaf Sayang." Orang tua Sungmin dan Heenim terus bicara sambil berlari mengikuti para perawat yg tengah mendorong ranjang Sungmin ke UGD, bahkan Heenim terus meminta maaf sambil menangis. Bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, dia tengah bersama Hankyung ayahnya mengikuti orang tua Sungmin dan Ibunya dengan langkah biasa tapi wajah menyiratkan khawatir.  
"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau menerima Sungmin. Tidak perlu menerimanya sebagai apa yang diinginkan Ibumu tapi terima dia sebagai temanmu yang memang kalian sudah bersama bahkan sejak didalam kandungan." Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun balas menatap kemudian menjawab sambil menunduk.  
"Aku hanya merasa kecewa kenapa tidak dari dulu dia mengatakan tentang kelainannya-"  
"Bukan kelainan,Nak. Cobalah untuk menjaga ucapanmu. Sungmin itu special bagi orang tua nya dan bagi kami pun dia sangat special. Apapun orientasi seksual Sungmin, bagi kami bukan kelainan." Menyela dan membenahi ucapan Kyuhyun yang Hankyung lakukan.  
"Kenapa eomma bahkan appa begitu memuja Sungmin? Apa yang hebat darinya? bagaimanapun gay bukan hal lumrah dinegara kita itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menyebutnya kelainan, lagipula semua orang kecuali kalian menyebut gay memang sebuah kelainan." Keukeuh Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung memijit pelan kepalanya. Dia teringat sifat Heenim yang keras kepala yang menurun pada anaknya satu-satunya ini.  
"Sudah. Jaga bicaramu jangan sampai membuat orang tua Sungmin tersinggung lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, Kangin sudah menolak usulan Ibumu." Dingin. Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar Hankyung berbicara sedingin itu padanya dan semuanya karena Sungmin.

'Arghhh... sial! Kenapa semua orang sangat peduli pada Sungmin bahkan saat mereka tau anak itu memiliki kelainan yang menjijikan. Dan juga tadi dia hanya tersenggol kenapa sampai sepanik itu lagipula kenapa harus sampai ke Rumah Sakit segala - oh aku ingat Dia kan berbeda dan memiliki kelainan-'

"Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun berhenti bicara dalam hatinya saat Ibunya memanggilnya.  
"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? kau sudah mulai gila. Bahkan Sungmin temanmu sedang berjuang didalam sana karena menolongmu, setidaknya kau sebagai orang yang ditolong berikan balas Budimu bukan malah senyum-senyum begitu." Heenim kesal pada Kyuhyun.  
"Oh~ aku senyum-senyum? maafkan aku. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Oh~ ayolah eomma, Sungmin hanya tersenggol sedikit tapi aku juga terkejut kenapa bisa sampai masuk Rumah Sakit seperti ini. Aku baru tahu Sungmin selemah ini."

"Cho Kyuhyun jaga ucapanmu! Bahkan kau masih memikirkan hal lain saat Sungmin sedang kritis seperti ini. Lemah kau bilang? Mungkin bagimu 'hanya' tersenggol tapi bagi Sungmin itu ada-"  
"Heenim sudahlah... ini Rumah sakit, tidak baik berisik disini. Kasihan pasien disini terganggu. Sudah ya... Sudah!" Leeteuk menengahi masih dengan sorot menenangkannya dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.  
"Kyu~ Maafkan Minie ya? Eomma atas nama Minie minta maaf. Jika kau merasa bosan disini, kau boleh pulang tapi eomma mohon tetaplah menjadi teman Sungmin. Jangan meninggalkannya. Eomma mohon." Leeteuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan reflek Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Terima Kasih, Nak. Sungmin pasti sangat senang." Senyum Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Tuan dan Nyonya Lee?" Seorang dokter tampan keluar dari ruang rawat Sungmin. Dokter muda dengan kaca mata menghiasi wajahnya, tubuh tinggi, dan jas dokter membuatnya terlihat sempurna.  
"Jungmo-ya~ ohh.. maksudku Dokter Kim."  
"Gwenchana Ahjuma! Panggil aku seperti biasa nde? " Senyum dokter tampan itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak, dalam batinnya dia berkata 'apa-apaan itu? dia sedang cari muka. menjijikan!'  
"Anyeonghaseo Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Muda Cho juga." Membungkuk hormat sebagai salam dari Dokter Kim malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin memutar matanya malas.  
"Ne. Nado anyeong, Dokter Kim. Bagaimana keadaan uri Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja kan? iya kan?" Heenim memberondong pertanyaan pada Jungmo membuat lagi-lagi Jungmo tersenyum ramah sedang Kyuhyun semakin berdecak kesal.  
"Sungminie." Jeda sebentar "Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia sudah bangun tapi dia bilang dia ingin tidur lagi. Sepertinya dia merajuk." Dengan nada ramah diakhiri tawa renyah dari Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun kembali membatin ria 'Sungminie? panggilan apa itu? lebih Bagus Minie! Lebih manis dan cantik. Dasar Tukang cari muka!' dibarengi dengan tatapan sinis kearah Jungmo.

"Eiyy~ dia merajuk lagi padamu? Aigoo~ anak itu. Gomawo Jungmo-ya." Leeteuk memegang tangan Jungmo.  
"Ne cheonman, Ahjuma. Dia tidak mau diganggu siapapun. Dia menyuruhku untuk melarang kalian masuk. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini." Raut menyiratkan rasa bersalah Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun kembali merengut tak suka, dalam pikirannya kenapa orang ini begitu akrab dengan keluarga Lee bahkan melebihi keakrabannya pada keluarga Lee. Aku pikir Kyuhyun terlalu kepo hahaha

"Aishh~ anak itu. Tau begini sudah daritadi aku pulang." Leeteuk mengomel lucu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin -lagi.

"Jungmo-ya~ jongmal gomawoyo. Ahjuma akan pulang dan katakan pada anak manja itu Ahjuma akan menjemputnya nanti." Nada haru Leeteuk terdengar, bahkan Leeteuk pun tampak akan mengeluarkan air mata.  
"Hee~ ayo pulang?"  
"Tunggu! Kita belum melihat Sungmin. Bagai-"  
"Ssttt~ ayo pulang. Dia sedang merajuk pada Jungmo, dan hanya Jungmo yang bisa membujuknya. Kajja!" Leeteuk menyela sambil merangkul Heenim.  
Kali ini Heenim dan Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Jungmo. Heenim membatin 'Apa? Hanya Jungmo! Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Tidak akan kubiarkan Dokter tampan ini merebut Sungminku'

Sedang Kyuhyun 'Demi Tuhan mulai saat ini aku memasukanmu kedalam black list setelah Siwon' Ibu dan anak itu ber-smirk ria.

#ekhem

"Baiklah! Kami pulang dulu Dokter Kim. Kamsahamnidda." Hankyung menyela kegiatan anak dan istrinya dengan berpamitan pada Jungmo, sedikit membungkuk sopan dan dibalas oleh Jungmo.  
"Ahjusi~ ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu? Jadi bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"  
"Ah~ baiklah, Jungmo. Yeobo~ kau pulang dengan Heenim dan Hankyung ne? aku bicara dengan Jungmo sebentar." Kangin menatap Leeteuk.

"Arraseo. Kajja~" Leeteuk meninggalkan Kangin dan Jungmo dengan hati penuh doa. 'Semoga baik-baik saja' kira-kira begitulah isi hatinya.  
"Kajja, Ahjusi!"  
"Nde! Kajja!"

.

.

-Ruangan Dokter Kim-  
"Ada apa Jungmo? Sungmin baik-baik saja kan?"  
"Sebenarnya aku pikir ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja tapi aku harap Ahjussi jangan panik dan khawatir dulu soalnya ini hal sering kita diskusikan."  
"Katakanlah Jungmo."  
"Sebenarnya Sungmin harus-"

.

.

.

2008 …

"Kyu~ Kau ada kelas jam berapa? Kalau masih lama, ayo temani aku ke kedai ice cream yang baru dibuka?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Hyuna juga mengajakku kesana."

"Kita pergi bersama saja, bagaimana Kyu?"  
"Tidak bisa Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak mau disangka mengabaikanmu karena sudah pasti aku akan lebih sering bersama Hyuna, dan aku juga tidak suka saat ada yang menganggu kencan kami."

Ringan sekali Kyuhyun berucap, tapi sangat amat membuat hati Sungmin terluka. Semenjak kejadian tentang 'perjodohan, orientasi seksualnya, dan kecelakaan' Kyuhyun kembali mau menganggapnya sebagai teman tapi dengan begitu banyak perbedaan. Dari yang biasanya dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Min dan Minie' sekarang Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sungmin atau Lee Sungmin' bahkan lebih sering menggunakan Lee Sungmin. Semua itu cukup membuat Sungmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun belum bisa menerimanya kembali, tapi Sungmin rela asalkan Kyuhyun tetap menjadi sahabatnya.  
"Ah~ Arraseo Kyuhyun. Maaf mengganggu mu, aku pergi dulu ne? Sampai jumpa dan nikmati kencanmu." Sungmin berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bahkan tak Kyuhyun balas sekalipun.  
"Tidak bisakan dia peka? Aku risih dengan keberadaannya disekelilingku. Yaishh~~ Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Tunggu! kenapa minta maaf? Arghttt"  
"Kyunie sayanggg~~"

"Ah~ Ya!"  
"Ayo pergi?" Hyuna menggelayuti tangan Kyuhyun manja, dan Kyuhyun memijit keningnya masih memikirkan kenapa dia berucap maaf pada Sungmin.  
"Chagiee~"

"Ah~ Ya! Kajja!"

.

.

Kedai Ice Cream

"Wuohohoho~ Ice Cream Vanilla, strawberry, cokelat, dan banyak lagi. Ya Tuhan~ Hyungie~ aku harus pilih yang mana?"  
"Kau bebas mau pilih yang mana, semuanya juga boleh tapi satu rasa satu cup ice cream. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan kalau terlalu banyak."  
"Hyung kau yakin karena kesehatan atau karena kau tidak mau rugi?" Sungmin mencibir sambil mengambil satu cup ice cream dari pelayan. Sang pelayan tersenyum menyaksikan kedua namja ini.  
"Bukan begitu Min. Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan."  
"Sssttt~ arra Hyung, Arraseo. Jangan bicarakan soal kesehatan didepanku, aku bosan mendengarnya. Ini makan saja aaaaa~" Sungmin menyuapkan ice cream pada 'Hyung' nya itu.  
"Eumm~ Mashita."  
"Jinjjayo? Jungmo Hyung aku mau rasa yang lain~ ya? ya? ya?"  
"Tidak, Sayang."  
"Hyunggggg~~ kalau kau tak mengabulkannya, aku akan merajuk." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Tiga cup icream! Tidak. Boleh. Lebih. Arraseo." Jungmo menekankan kata.  
"Hyungggggg~"  
"Tidak, Sungmin sayang."  
"Hyungieeee jebal~"

"Eoyy~ Sungmin kau disini?"  
"Eoh~ Hyuna-ya.. Hai.. hehe.." Sungmin yang sedang merajuk sambil mengggelayut manja pada Jungmo sontak melapaskan tangannya dan duduk tegap, melihat kearah Hyuna dengan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepala belakang kaku. Dibelakang Hyuna ada Kyuhyun dengan raut masamnya.  
"Kau curang, Sungmin. Harusnya tadi kau mengajakku, dasar! Kau tega sekali pada calon istri sahabatmu." Hyuna berucap dengan nada dan raut yang dibuat sendu.  
"Ah-itu... Mian Hyuna." Melihat Kyuhyun dan mendengar ucapan Hyuna membuatnya sedikit hilang fokus.  
"Hyung kita makan ice creamnya sambil jalan, ada tempat yang mau aku kunjungi." Sungmin berbisik lucu pada Jungmo, Hyuna yang melihatnya terkikik.  
"Hyuna kami duluan ya? Kyu~ duduk disini saja, aku akan segera pergi. Cha~" Sungmin bangkit dan merasa semakin tidak enak melihat Kyuhyun semakin muram, Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Memang selalu begitu kan.  
"Ayo Hyung!"  
"Bye Hyuna, Bye Kyu. Sampai Jumpa." Sungmin pergi menyeret Jungmo dengan dua cup ice cream ditangannya dan satu ditangan Jungmo "Min~ jangan menyeretku!"

.

.

"Sungmin itu kyeopta sekali ya Kyu? Aku pikir dia lebih muda darimu. Oh dan pria tadi juga tampan, tidak tau mengapa tapi aku suka mereka. Mereka serasi sekali." Hyuna mengepalkan tangan didada dengan ekspresi kagum dan antusias.  
"Kyu?"

"Kyuhyun Chagie?"

"KYUHYUN!"  
"Eoh? wae?"  
"Kau kenapa? kau tak menjawabku?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja."  
"Aku suka Jungmo bersama Sungmin. Awww~ manis sekali."  
"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan mereka! Bagiku mereka tidak serasi sama sekali. Lagipula mereka sesama pria, jangan berkhayal." Kyuhyun sedikit sebal.  
"Mwo? kenapa tidak? aku berdoa untuk mereka kalau perlu." Hyuna terpancing.  
"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak! Jungmo itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sungmin, Sungmin itu terlalu baik dan polos untuk pria itu. Hanya-" 'Aku yang pantas' Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut dengan ucapan batinnya sendiri.  
"Hanya apa?"  
"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun mendadak bad mood.  
"Mwo? Yaishh~ tau begini tadi aku ikut dengan Sungmin saja." Hyuna pergi dengan kesal.  
"Ada apa denganku?" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi

.

.

Ditaman

"Hyung~ Aku lelah!"  
"Ayo pulang!" Jungmo turun dari atas mobilnya *ceritanya duduk yg didepan mobil itu lo*

"Bukan itu, Hyung. Aku lelah saja, bagaimana kalau dilepaskan saja?"  
"Jangan bodoh! Kita sudah bicarakan ini dan kau cukup dewasa sekarang jadi Hyung yakin kau juga bisa berpikir dewasa." Jungmo mengusap kepala Sungmin.  
"Hyung~ Gomawo!"  
"Cheonmaneyo. Sudah! Jangan memikirkan siapapun atau apapun. Ayo pulang!"

.

Sementara diseberang sana seseorang melihat semua adegan Sungmin dan Jungmo diatas sepeda yang dikendarainya.  
"Sial!"

.

.

.

Tbc^^

hai~ chap 2 bagi yg review Maaf ya makin gaje aja nih hehe Terima Kasih buat yang review, saya boleh minta review nya?  
Viewernya banyak lo masa yg review cuman segitu hehe Tapi banyak terima Kasih buat yg sudah review, cerita jelek ini huks ada yg mau review.  
Kamsahamnidda yeorubun^^

Ahh maaf ya,, saya masih gaptek hehe…hehe dan untuk re-upload di wattpad, nanti saya pikir2 lagi soalnya masih punya utang di sana huhuhu

Ps: No Edit

#HappyKyuMinDay #IStillBeiliveKyuMin Kyumin is real, this is my big wish!

Vem^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ending

.

.

.

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast. Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

Chapter 3 .

.

.

"Ck~ dasar menjijikan! Berani sekali mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum. Apa mereka tidak takut orang-orang memergoki, Dasar menyebalkan!"  
"Arghttt~~ kenapa bayangan mereka berkeliaran diotaku. Minggir sana! Pergilah! Demi Tuhan ini bukan urusanku tapi kenapa bayangan Sungmin dipeluk pria lain berputar-putar terus dikepalaku dan sialnya hatiku sakit! Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku straight dan pacarku Hyuna yang sexy. Ah~ lupakan Kyuhyun!"  
Pemuda yang mengumpat di chapter kemarin itu ternyata Kyuhyun, dia terus menggerutu diatas sepedanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan diatas kepalanya seolah sedang mengusir sesuatu, beruntunglah ini sudah malam jadi kelakuan Kyuhyun tak dilihat banyak orang.

.

.

.

2013 .  
Hari ini adalah acara kelulusan dikampus tempat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyuna belajar. Tepatnya hari kelulusan mereka bertiga, Hyuna tampak cantik dengan seragamnya dan Sungmin pun sama. Para orang tua mulai berdatangan satu persatu untuk menyaksikan anak kebanggaan mereka masing-masing, termasuk orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang datang bersama-sama.  
"Sungmin-iee~ Omo~ kau manis sekali Nak!" Heenim datang menerjang Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol bersama Hyuna. Hyuna tersenyum melihat Ibu dari kekasihnya begitu bersemangat memeluk Sungmin dan merasa kasihan juga pada Sungmin yang sepertinya dipeluk terlalu erat. Poor Minie :*  
"Omo Heenim, Sudah! Lihat Sungmin! Pelukanmu terlalu erat." Leeteuk tertawa renyah sambil membantu Sungmin lepas dari pelukan Heenim.  
"Aigoo~ Mian sayang! Aku merindukanmu!" Ungkap Heenim sembari mengelus sayang pipi Sungmin "Nado Eommonim!" Sungmin tersenyum manis, Hyuna yang melihat interaksi keluarga itu mulai merasa tak nyaman tak sepatutnya Ia berada disini, sepertinya Ia harus pergi meski masih senang melihat keluarga ini berinteraksi.  
"Ehem.. Maaf Sungmin, seperti nya aku harus pergi dulu. Aku akan menemui teman-temanku dulu."  
"Ya Tuhan! Hyuna maafkan aku. Aku terlalu fokus pada orang tuaku dan mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku. Kemarilah aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku dan orang tua Kyuhyun."  
"Tapi Sungmin Aku-"  
"Eomma ini Hyuna! Gadis yang sering kuceritakan pada eomma. Dia cantik kan dan dia sangat baik." Sungmin membawa Hyuna kehadapan Leeteuk dan memperkenalkannya.  
"Dan Hyuna ini Ibuku dan ini Ayahku. Appa ini Hyuna." Kemudian kepada Kangin, Orang tua Sungmin tersenyum pada Hyuna.  
"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Dia cantik seperti yang kau bilang Nak. Hyuna-sii terima Kasih sudah mau berteman dengan Sungmin." Leeteuk tersenyum manis pada Hyuna dan itu membuat Hyuna mengaguminya.  
"Aigoo~ Anak Appa tak pernah bercerita pada Appa kalau dikampus ini ada gadis secantik ini hahaha~" Kangin bergurau yang membuat Leeteuk menyenggol pinggangnya dan membuat putranya merengut. Sedang Hyuna semakin kagum dan haru melihat kehangatan keluarga Sungmin.  
"Ah~ matta! Aku lupa lagi. Hyuna~ ini Heenim Eommonim dan Hankyung Abeoji orang tua Kyuhyun."  
"Anyeong Ahjusi, Ahjuma."  
"Ne nado anyeong, Hyuna-sii."  
Hanya Hankyung yang menjawab sapaan Hyuna sedang Heenim hanya melihat sekilas, itu cukup membuat Hyuna terkejut dan merasa takut.  
"Sungmin-ie~ Dimana Kyuhyun?" Heenim bertanya pada Sungmin.  
"Ah~ aku tidak tau, eommonim. Hyuna-ya dimana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya pada Hyuna.

"Tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia ada meeting sebentar dan akan segera kesini Ahjuma." Hyuna menjawab dengan senyumannya.  
"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa satu hal lagi?" Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada teriakan Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin menunduk malu dan meminta maaf pada semuanya dengan cengirannya.  
"Apa lagi, Sayang? Kau ini kenapa harus sampai berteriak." Leeteuk bergerak lebih dekat pada anaknya sambil tertawa.  
"Eomma~~ jangan tertawa."  
"Aigoo~ kau sudah mau lulus tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti itu ckckck" Kangin mengomentari kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu.  
"Eommonim, abeoji~ Hyuna ini kekasih Kyuhyun. Itu yang aku lupakan!" Tersenyum lagi, Ya Tuhan! *yg nulis nosebleed "Aku-"  
"Dimana anak nakal itu! Aku kesini Bukan untuk menunggunya seperti ini, padahal ini hari kelulusannya tapi dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."  
Ucapan Hankyung dipotong Heenim dengan sengaja dan itu membuat Hyuna merasa kalau Ibu Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Leeteuk yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan melihat raut tidak enak Hyuna mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku.  
"Oh Hyuna-sii ternyata kekasih Kyuhyun. Wah~ beruntung sekali Kyuhyun mendapatkanmu, Nak." Leeteuk berucap sambil melirik Sungmin dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
Oh bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, Dia sedang bekerja dikantor tepatnya dikantor milik Ayahnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menggantikan posisi Ketua Tim di perusahaan Ayahnya itu yang sedang sakit, tapi ternyata itu membuat Kyuhyun tertarik lebih dalam dan Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sekaligus belajar. Sekarang Ia sudah menempati posisi Direktur dan baru lulus kuliah. Bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun baru lulus kuliah sedangkan dia begitu pintar? Entahlah~ Hanya Kyuhyun yang tau, yang jelas Kyuhyun meminta pada pihak kampusnya agar Dia lulus bersama teman seangkatannya semua.

"Hai Semua~~ Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Hai Eomma, Appa, Ahjuma, Ahjusi, Lee Sungmin dan Kau Sayang. Hmmm~ Aku merindukanmu." Itu Kyuhyun baru datang dengan style kemeja putih dan celana bahan warna hitamnya, khas sekali pegawai perusahaan dan tak lupa jas yg digenggamnya. Dia menyapa Orang tua nya, Orang tua Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan senyuman khasnya berbeda pada Hyuna, Kyuhyun menyapa dengan menyisipkan ciuman manis didahi gadis itu. Heenim memandang dingin sedang yang lainnya biasa saja termasuk Sungmin yang kupikir hanya sedang mencoba biasa saja.  
"Acaranya sudah dimulai?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menyampirkan tangannya kepinggang Hyuna, sedang Hyuna bergerak tak nyaman melihat Ibu Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dingin.  
"Belum Kyu, Mungkin sebentar lagi." Sungmin menjawab.

"Hm~ Baguslah." Tanpa melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah mengelus rambut Hyuna dan menggoda gadis itu.

.

.  
Acara kelulusan sudah dimulai. Berbagai acara sudah dilewati termasuk penghargaan dan sebagainya kini tiba giliran untuk berpoto, mengabadikan kenangan masa terakhir bersekolah yang tak akan terlupakan.

. "Chagie~ ayo kita berpoto?" Kyuhyun mengajak Hyuna berpoto.

"Oke, Chagie." Kyuhyun dan Hyuna asik berpoto sedang Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Ada bunga dan toga ditangannya tapi dia tak tampak ingin berpoto sama sekali. Sungmin hanya melihat dan terus melihat kedua benda itu dan kemudian melihat pada Kyuhyun dan Hyuna.

'Aku tidak tau perasaanku bagaimana? Tapi aku sakit hati melihat Kyuhyun terus bersama Hyuna, sakit hati saat Kyuhyun bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali, saat Kyuhyun mengabaikanku, saat Kyuhyun memandangku jijik semua hal itu menyakiti hatiku. Aku benci perasaan seperti ini yang bahkan tak pernah kurasakan pada Jungmo Hyung. Tuhan~ Aku tidak sedang jatuh Cinta kan? Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Jangan berikan anugrah Cinta suci seperti itu padaku, Aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Aku tidak boleh jatuh Cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun temanku, hanya temanku dan selamanya harus jadi temanku. Ingat itu Lee Sungmin' Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas dada dengan tak melepaskan bunga dan toga nya. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan dengan Khusuk.

.  
"Sungmin-iee~"  
"Ah~ Eomma! Kau membuatku terkejut."  
"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa tidak ikut berpoto dengan teman-temanmu eoh?"  
"Tidak, Eomma. Aku tidak ingin merusak moment bahagia mereka. Aku hanya ingin berpoto dengan Eomma, Appa dan Jungmo Hyung- eoh Tunggu?! Jungmo Hyung tak datang pada pesta kelulusanku? Apa-apaan dia? Aku akan menelponnya." Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya dan mendial nomor Jungmo, sedang Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan ada perasaan sedih saat tadi mereka membahas mengenai poto dan moment kebersamaan teman Sungmin.  
Leeteuk takut saat Sungmin bicara seperti itu, Leeteuk takut saat Sungmin tidak tersenyum dan Leeteuk takut kalau Sungmin tak bahagia. Semua akan Ia lakukan asal anaknya, anak satu-satunya bisa bahagia termasuk mengabulkan semua permintaan dari mulai menolak rencana Heenim, tetap bersikaf baik pada Kyuhyun, menerima tentang 'Hyuna kekasih Kyuhyun', Dan masih bersikaf seolah tidak ada hal yang menyakitkan atau menyinggung yang diperbuat Kyuhyun pada anaknya. Semua itu permintaan Sungmin dan Ia akan mengabulkannya, harapannya hanya Sungmin.

"Eomma kau melamun?" Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Ibunya.  
"Eomma-yaa." Sungmin memeluk Ibunya dan mencium pipinya demi menyadarkan sang Ibu dari lamunannya.  
"Eomma~~"  
"Ahh...! Ya, Sayang! Wae?" Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan balas memeluk Sungmin.  
"Jungmo Hyung ada praktek jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Aku kecewa tapi dia bilang dia akan datang dengan hadiah nanti malam."  
"Begitukah? Jangan terlalu banyak meminta dan merajuk pada Jungmo, kasihan dia. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia banyak sekali pasien pasti sangat lelah." Leeteuk menasehati Sungmin.  
"Tidak Eomma. Tapi aku hanya punya Jungmo Hyung selain eomma, appa, eommonim, abeoji, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Aku ingin Jungmo Hyung menyaksikan kebahagiaanku, bukan hanya menyaksikan seluruh kesedihan dan rasa sakitku. Dia selalu bilang dia ingin sekali melihat kebahagiaanku bukan hanya tangisanku. Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan agar Jungmo Hyung tak pernah lelah selalu bersamaku." Leeteuk tersenyum sedih dan membelai pipi Sungmin sayang.  
"Nak~ kau menganggap Jungmo apa? Teman atau apa?"  
"Bagiku dia pahlawan yang selalu siap dengan tabung oksigen ditangannya *tersenyum . Dia seperti Kakak yang tidak pernah kumiliki."  
"Jika eomma menyuruhmu memilih antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo, Kau memilih siapa?" 'Maafkan eomma, Nak' Batin Leeteuk.

"Aku- pilih. E-eoh kenapa eomma menyuruhku memilih? Lagipula Kyuhyun itu kan sudah punya Hyuna jadi tidak boleh eomma masukan kedalam pilihan seperti itu. Ya! Tidak boleh hehehe~" Nada garing diakhir sangat tak nyaman terdengar oleh Leeteuk, itu jelas menunjukan ada yang aneh.  
"Memang kenapa?"  
"Eomma jangan bahas itu disini. Lain kali kita bahas lagi, ini masih dikampus tidak baik kalau Kyuhyun tau. Ini semua gara-gara Jungmo Hyung! Awas kau Hyung!" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengumpati Jungmo.

'Kau menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pria, Nak. Bukan sebagai teman! Eomma mohon jangan jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, eomma tidak ingin senyummu terenggut dan terenggut lagi oleh Kyuhyun'  
Leeteuk menunduk dan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair, mengetahui perasaan anaknya semakin membuatnya takut. Dari dulu dia memang tau bagaimana perasaan anaknya tapi dia terus mengingkarinya, dia terus berpikir anaknya belum mengenal cinta tapi hari ini dia bisa yakin bahwa anaknya memang menyukai anak sahabatnya itu. 'Ya Tuhan!'

"Eomma ayo berpoto~~~ untuk kenangan kita. Kalau kalian merindukanku kalian bisa melihat poto ini."  
Sungmin datang dengan menggandeng Ayahnya.  
"Memang kau mau kemana? Dasar nakal! Untuk apa berpoto jika setiap hari aku bisa melihatmu. Ada-ada saja." Nada suara Leeteuk bergetar tapi dia tersenyum manis.  
"Ck~ Anak ini! Jangan buat Ibumu menangis. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Appa tidak menyukainya."  
"Arra arra. Kajja~ Berpoto! say Cheessss!"  
#jepret

Sungmin melihat hasil jepretan kamera nya.  
"Eohh? Eomma kenapa wajahmu bersedih. Sudah ya? Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Sungmin menghampiri Leeteuk dan membelai wajah sang Ibu, mencium pipinya dan memegang kedua tangan Ibunya. Kemudian berkata cinta pada orang tuanya sambil memeluk keduanya sayang.  
"Permisi Sungmin-sii~ Boleh saya memotret kalian? Kalian keluarga yang manis."  
Ada seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu dan tertarik ingin mengabadikannya.  
"Eohh? Tapi aku?"  
"Ah~ saya Taemin, Juniormu dikampus ini. Salam kenal!" Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan.  
"Ah~ salam kenal, Nak." Kangin mewakili menjawab.  
"Ahjussi apa boleh?" Taemin kembali bertanya "Sungmin-iee?" Kangin melemparkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.  
"Aku-"  
"Pakai kameramu saja, saya akan membantu memotretnya saja Sunbae-nim. Tapi kalau kau keberatan juga tidak apa-apa, saya tidak memaksa." Taemin tersenyum.  
"Pakai kameraku saja. Maaf Taemin-sii."  
Sungmin menyerahkan kameranya pada Taemin.  
"Gwenchanayo.. Cha~ kalian berposelah~"  
"Tiga.. dua.. SATU... Cheeeerrss!"

.  
. Selepas berpoto Kangin mengajak Taemin untuk bicara dan meninggalkan anak dan istrinya yang tengah melihat hasil jepretan Taemin agak jauh.  
"Taemin-sii~ maafkan Sungmin ya? Dia pemalu makanya dia menolak kau poto. Maafkan dia ya?" "Gwenchanayo Ahjusi. Lagipula saya yang tidak sopan meminta untuk mengabadikan poto kalian di kamera saya padahal saya bukan siapa-siapa kalian. Jeoseonghae Ahjusi." Taemin merasa sungkan menerima permintaan maaf dari Ayah Sunbae nya ini, Dia yang bersalah dan tak sopan disini.  
"Ah~ tidak apa-apa. Oh ngomong-ngomong untuk apa Taemin-sii memotret kami?"  
"Saya mahasiswa jurusan fotografer dan saya ditugaskan untuk mengabadikan moment kelulusan tahun ini, itulah kenapa saya meminta untuk memotret kalian. Dan saya kagum melihat kebahagiaan kalian."  
"Ah~ Taemin-sii aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf tapi Sungmin tidak-"  
"Gwenchanayo Ahjusi." Taemin tersenyum tulus.  
"Kalau begitu ahjusi pergi dulu ne? Semoga kau sukses, Nak." Kangin pergi meninggalkan Taemin. "Aku penasaran pada Sungmin Sunbae, Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Jungmo Hyung memang benar. Maaf Hyung aku tidak berhasil."

.

.

.

-kring kring kring-

#klik

"Yeobo-"  
-'Minie sayang datanglah kerumah, Nak?'  
"Eommonim, ada apa memangnya?"  
-'Kemarilah! Eomma merindukanmu!'  
"Tapi eommo-"  
-'Eomma menunggumu, sayang!'  
"Eommo- #tiit tiit "Ck.. Heenim eommonim suka sekali memaksaku. Huftt~"  
Sungmin melangkah lunglai menuju pintu keluar dan rumah Kyuhyun pastinya.  
"Ah~ Eomma~ SUNGMIN PERGI KETEMPAT KYUHYUN DULU YA."

.  
"Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu kemari?"  
"Eomma~ aku ingin mendekatkan dia dengan keluarga kita."  
"Kenapa harus seperti itu hah?" Heenim menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Ya jelas, Eomma. Dia calon istriku dan sudah sepantasnya dia kuperkenalkan dan kudekatkan pada keluargaku." Kyuhyun menjawab santai.  
"Apa? Calon istri? Jangan kau pikir eomma akan merestuimu dengan gadis itu, Kyuhyun!"  
"Kenapa? Dia baik, cantik, pintar dan sopan. Apa yang kurang darinya, eomma?"  
"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dimatamu dia terlihat seperti itu tapi tidak dimataku, bagiku calon menantuku hanyalah Sungmin. Selain dari nya, sesempurna apapun aku tidak akan memberikan restuku sedikit pun."

"Eomma jangan berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Hyuna mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya pelan.  
"Aku tak peduli, dia memang harus mendengarnya kan?"

"Eomma bangunlah dari mimpimu dan lihatlah kenyataan bahwa aku straight! Aku bukan gay dan aku tidak menyukai Lee Sungmin sedikit pun. Cintaku hanya Hyuna dan aku hanya ingin hidup bersama nya, memiliki keluarga, anak dan hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga kecil bersamanya." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Heenim.  
"Eomma kumohon restui kami?"  
"Tidak Kyuhyun. Eomma tidak bermimpi. Bagiku hanya Sungmin, jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya tidak apa. Tapi jangan harap aku merestuimu." Heenim melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan egois Eomma. Jika Eomma tetap ingin aku bersama Sungmin, apa eomma pikir aku akan bahagia? apa eomma ingin melihatku menderita?"  
"Kau akan bahagia bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun." Heenim berkaca-kaca.

'Apa? Eomma tau darimana? Eomma tidak tau kan apa yang kurasakan selama ini? Eomma tidak tau kan betapa risihnya aku, setiap saat harus memaksakan diri berada disekeliling Sungmin. Bersikaf seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, berusaha menerima dan memberikan kenyamanan pada Sungmin sedang aku sendiri bahkan merasa enggan. Apa eomma tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Kyuhyun emosi. Wajahnya merah dan dia bangkit sambil menatap Ibunya.  
"Apa specialnya Sungmin sampai-sampai kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini? kenapa Eomma tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kalian terus memaksaku untuk berada disekitar Sungmin. Bagiku hanya Hyuna kekasihku dan orang yang kucintai." Kyuhyun merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya tapi dia terbutakan oleh emosinya.  
"Hahaha~ kau! Mungkin aku memang Ibu yang jahat dan kejam karena memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau, tapi satu hal Kyuhyun, jangan pernah menyesali keputusannmu." Tawa miris diawal entah mengapa terasa mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.  
"Pergilah~ Pergi bersama kekasihmu. Dan jangan pernah berharap aku merestuimu."  
"Eomma~ aku mohon! Restui kami." Kyuhyun bersujud dihadapan Heenim.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun? Bangun!" Heenim mengangkat Kyuhyun,namun Kyuhyun tetap bersujud.  
"Aku mohon eomma!"  
Sementara Hyuna yang mendengar pembicaraan antar Ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa terpaku dan terkejut dengan semua hal yang Ia dengar. Hyuna tidak sengaja mendengarkan, tadi Ia hanya ingin memanggil Kyuhyun karena terlalu lama Ia ditinggal sendiri diruang tamu. Hyuna tidak tahu harus apa, tubuhnya seperti dipaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia melangkah sedikit berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun agar berhenti bertengkar dengan Ibunya biar bagaimanapun dia juga ikut bersalah disini. Hyuna tadi yang memaksa untuk bertemu orang tua Kyuhyun.  
"Pergilah Kyuhyun bawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi Sungmin datang, Eomma tidak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi." Heenim menutup matanya dan memijit keningnya.  
"Memang kenapa kalau Sungmin kesini? Dia sudah tau tentangku dan kekasihku, jadi apa masalahnya."  
"Jangan menyakitinya terlalu banyak Kyu, Eomma mohon." Heenim membuka mata dan menatap sendu pada Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak menyakitinya, Eomma. Aku hanya sedang menunjukan beginilah seharusnya hidup. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin salah paham dengan kebaikanku, Aku hanya melakukan apa yang eomma dan Leeteuk eomma minta padaku dirumah sakit dulu. Aku hanya menepati janjiku pada kalian tidak lebih dari itu." Tegas Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Sungmin sedikitpun?" Heenim menatap kearah jendela Ruang makannya.  
"Eomma apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi. Perasaanku tidak lebih dari sekedar teman." Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung 'Ada apa denganku?' batin Kyuhyun.  
"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyun?"  
"Aku yakin! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Sungmin."  
"Arraseo!" Heenim menatap kosong kearah jendela. 'Maafkan eommonim, Sungmin-iee'

#Tranggg

Kyuhyun dan Heenim mengalihkan fokus mereka kearah suara berasal, ternyata disana ada Hyuna yang tidak sengaja menyenggol guci disana.  
"Maaf. Maafkan aku."  
"Chagie.. Gwenchanayo!" Kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan Hyuna dan mengangkat Hyuna berdiri. Hyuna melihat kearah Heenim yang sedang menatap lurus kearah jendela, dan disana dia dapat melihat seseorang menatapnya dan Ibu Kyuhyun sembari memberi isyarat menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya. Mengurai senyum Indah yang seolah berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Hyuna melihat ada kesakitan pada tatapan matanya.

"Hyuna-ya apa ada yang terluka?" Kyuhyun memecahkan fokus Hyuna.  
"Ani, Kyu. Aku ingin pulang. " Hyuna terbata-bata.  
"Hyuna~ aku minta maaf."  
"Tidak, Kyu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Ahjuma Jeoseonghamnidda." Hyuna menunduk dalam.  
"Aku harus pergi, Kyu!" Hyuna lekas pergi dengan sedikit berlari.  
"Hyuna Tunggu!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengikuti Hyuna sebelum suara sang Ibu menghentikannya.  
"Kyu~ Kau melukainya jika kau memilih pergi mengejar Hyuna?"  
"Apa maksud eomma? Mian eomma,, aku pergi dulu."  
Kyuhyun pergi mengejar Hyuna.

.

.

"Maafkan eomma, Sungmin-iee. Maaf hiks."  
"Eommonim jangan menangis!" Heenim mendekati jendela dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedari tadi ada disana.  
"Maaf, Nak. Maaf."  
"Kenapa harus minta maaf, eommonim? Aku justru senang dengan ini aku bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun rasakan. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar tak nyaman berada disekitarku." Sungmin tersenyum, Sungmin tidak menangis sama sekali. Justru Sungmin malah mengusap air mata yang mengalir diwajah nyonya Cho.  
"Eommonim berhenti menangis ne? Aku harus pulang. Ada Jungmo Hyung dirumah. Sampai Jumpa!" Sungmin berbalik pergi dan melambai, Heenim memperhatikan punggung itu dan menangis makin kencang. 'Tuhan! aku mohon!'

..

.

.

#kriet

"Oey~ Sungmin-iee.. darimana saja eoh?"  
"Sungmin sayang~ Hyung sudah lama disini menunggumu." Sapa Jungmo ceria.

#bruk

"Ya Tuhan! Sungmin Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"  
"Sungmin! Yak Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya chap 3 updateeee

Terima kasih but Yang udah berkenan review, maaf cerita nya kurang berkembang , penulisannya buruk dsb. Saya masih gaptek huhuhu

Ditunggu review kritik sarannya buat karya dan penulisan saya, jangan lupa RnR yaa

Yeorubun kamsahamnidda

Salam cinta

Vem^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ending

.

.

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo (T-RAX), Leeteuk, Heechul a.k.a Heenim, Hankyung, Kangin and other Cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

"Sungmin-ah! Sayang! Sadarlah, Hyung disini. Ya Tuhan kumohon?!".  
Jungmo berlari menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Jungmo panik tapi dia mencoba tenang dan memberikan pertolongan pertamanya untuk Sungmin, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah dokter. Sebagai dokter dia tidak boleh kalah oleh rasa paniknya.  
"Sungmin-ah kau mendengarku?" Jungmo memeriksa detak jantung Sungmin.  
"Semakin lemah. Kumohon kuatlah, Sungmin! Hyung mohon sadarlah!". Jungmo mengangkat Sungmin bridal style dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.  
"AHJUMA! AHJUSI!". Jungmo panik! Kali ini dia panik sekali.  
"Tidak! Kumohon! AHJUSI! AHJUMA!". Berteriak lebih kencang dengan masih membawa Sungmin dalam gendonganya.  
"Jungmo kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu!- Ya Tuhan ~ Sungmin-iee.. Anakkku.. apa yang terjadi dengannya Jungmo-ya?".  
"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Bantu aku menyiapkan mobil dan mana ahjusi? Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit." Jungmo mencoba lebih tenang apalagi saat melihat Leeteuk mulai menangis.  
"Aku- Sungmin! Sayang bangun, Nak! Eomma mohon. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Yeobooo!" Leeteuk benar-benar panik sampai Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Ia hanya memegang tangan Sungmin dan terus meracau.  
"Aku disini. Ada ap- Ya Tuhan! Ayo Jungmo-ya kita berangkat." Kangin langsung connect apa yang harus dilakukannya saat melihat anaknya terkulai lemas dipangkuan Jungmo.  
Keluarga itu pergi dengan Kangin yang menyetir, Leeteuk yang terus menangis dan Jungmo yang terus memantau Sungmin.

.

.

.  
"Bagaimana ini? Sungmin tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa? Yeobo~ Anakku akan baik-baik saja kan?" Leeteuk bertanya pada suaminya dengan menggenggam kerah suaminya dan menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada suaminya. Sangat menyedihkan penampilannya, Dia yang baru saja berkebun dibelakang rumahnya disuguhi keadaan anaknya yg mengerikan. Sekarang wajahnya merah karena menangis dan matanya sembab.  
"Anak kita kuat! Sungmin kita kuat! Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kumohon kau jangan menangis tapi berdoalah untuk anak kita." Kangin mengecup sayang kepala istrinya.  
"Kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja?".  
"Yeobo~ jangan bicara seperti itu. Tenangkan dirimu, Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja.".  
"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita lebih dari ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Ya Tuhan kumohon!".  
Leeteuk terisak.

.

.  
#kriet..

"ahh~ Jungmo! Bagaimana? Sungminku baik-baik saja kan? aku ingin melihatnya?" Leeteuk menerjang Jungmo dengan pertanyaannya dan memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin dirawat.  
"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, Jungmo-ya?" Kangin mulai khawatir melihat raut Jungmo yang redup, dia takut apa yang dia takutkan selama ini terjadi.

"Jungmo?" Kangin menepuk punggung Jungmo.  
"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sungmin sudah melewatinya tapi dia belum mau bangun. Dia masih tidur dan dengan berat hati kukatakan jika dalam dua jam dia tak bangun maka itu bisa dikatakan dia koma. Maafkan aku ahjjusi!" Jungmo menunduk dalam.  
"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau dokter harusnya kau bisa membuatnya bangun? jangan meminta maaf tapi bangunkan Sungmin ku?" Leeteuk menangis dan memukul-mukul lemah dada Jungmo, Leeteuk memarahi Jungmo.  
"Sayang sudah! Jangan lakukan itu akan pada Jungmo." Kangin memegang kemudian memeluk Leeteuk.  
"Maaf Ahjusi. Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik."  
"Sstt~ tidak apa-apa. Kami banyak berterima Kasih padamu. Bisakah kami melihat Sungmin?" Senyum pedih pada wajah pria paruh baya ini membuat Jungmo merasa dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.  
"Kalian bisa melihatnya. Silahkan masuk! Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah!"  
Jungmo pergi setelah menunduk hormat. Kemudian Kangin membawa masuk istrinya kedalam dan melihat anaknya terbaring dengan oksigen dan infus yang terpasang ditubuhnya.  
"Bangun anak nakal! Kau sama sekali tidak keren dengan peralatan itu dan juga baju apa ini?" Kangin mengelus sayang tangan yangterpasang jarum itu. Leeteuk menangis terisak tanpa suara.  
"Ayo bangun! Jangan jadi pemalas!" .

.

.

*KRIIIING KRIIIIINGGG WAKE UP WAKE UP *

"Arssss~ berisik sekali." Kyuhyun bangun dan mematikan alarmnya.  
"Kepalaku pusing! Hoammm~" Merentangkan tangannya dan memijit kepalanya sedikit, matanya menyipit saat melihat cahaya pagi masuk dari jendela kamarnya.  
"Sudah sepagi ini. Aku tidur nyenyak sekali." Kyuhyun melangkah kearah jendela itu dan menyibak tirainya, jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka dan hanya ditutupi tirai transfaran.  
"Woahh~ suasanya pagi yang Indah! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Memandang kagum kebawah dan terus melihat-lihat sekeliling sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sebrang rumahnya. Itu rumah Sungmin dan tepat didepannya juga kamar Sungmin.  
"Kenapa jendelanya tertutup rapat? Sangat tidak mungkin jika dia masih tidur, biasanya dia sudah bersiap." Kyuhyun terus menatap heran kamar Sungmin.  
"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana. Lain kali aku harus kesana lagi, biar bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah temanku sejak kecil." Kyuhyun berniat pergi sebelum suara mobil mengalihkannya dan dia tetap berada disana, melihat Orang tua Sungmin keluar dari sana, Melihat semua jendela terbuka dan semua lampu dimatikan sampai melihat jendela kamar Sungmin pun terbuka.  
' _ **Terbuka! Apa itu Sungmin? Aku akan menyapanya. Terbukalah.'**_ Kyuhyun berharap dengan senyuman. 

.

.

*trek

Jendela terbuka tapi Leeteuk yang membukanya, Leeteuk menatap kearah Kyuhyun tanpa senyuman ' _Tidak biasanya.'_ Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, dan Leeteuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

' _Ada apa dengan Leeteuk Eomma? Biasanya dia selalu tersenyum. Dan kemana Sungmin? Ah~ sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku mandi dan pergi bekerja.'_

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan .  
.

"Yeobo! Aku ingin pergi menemui Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Aku masih memikirkan mengenai hal kemarin, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin. Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya, wajahnya yang sedih, senyumnya yang menyedihkan dan segala hal yang kulihat dari Sungmin kemarin menyedihkan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya!" Heenim meracau didepan makanan yang bahkan belum disentuh sedikitpun.  
"Yeobo tenanglah~"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? semua ekspresi yang Sungmin perlihatkan kemarin masih terngiang diotaku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Heenim menunduk, tetesan air mata mulai terlihat.  
"Biarpun selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakannya atau menunjukannya tapi aku tau! aku tau dia menyukai Kyuhyun bahkan mencintainya, tapi Kyuhyun membuatnya menutupi semuanya." Heenim bicara dengan suara tinggi, Ia menangis dan marah tapi tak tau harus marah pada siapa.  
"Jangan gegabah mengenai perasaan seseorang, Sayang."  
"Aku tidak begitu." Heenim menyela marah.  
"Aku tau! Tapi kumohon jangan gegabah dalam hal ini lagi. Apa kau ingin semua hal yang terjadi saat kau mengatakan tentang perjodohan waktu itu terulang kembali? apa kau ingin melihat hal yang lebih menyakitkan pada Sungmin lagi? Bukan hanya kau, Sayang. Tapi Sungmin yang akan merasakan kesakitan yang lebih dari ini." Hankyung mulai serius menanggapinya. Bukan karena Ia tak setuju dengan ucapan Heenim tapi dia tidak ingin Sungmin terluka lagi oleh ucapan dan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Bukan Dia tak ingin Sungmin jadi menantunya tapi dia tak ingin Sungmin sedih karena Kyuhyun lagi.  
"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Yeobo."  
"Maka dari itu mulai sekarang lebih baik kita buat Sungmin bahagia saja, nde? Kumohon! Aku juga tidak ingin melihat Sungmin kita menderita lagi."  
"Arraseo.. Aku akan melakukannya demi Sungmin dan hanya demi Sungmin." Hankyung mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya begitupun Heenim yang balas memeluknya.  
"Kita temui keluarga Lee setelah sarapan, okey?" Hankyung bertanya sambil mengusap sisa air mata diwajah istrinya.  
"Arraseo. Ck~ apa-apaan kau, tidak biasanya bersikaf seperti ini padaku." Heenim memukul lengan suaminya pelan, dan mereka tersenyum.

.

.  
.*ekhem...

"Woahhh~ Sepagi ini kalian sudah bermesraan didepan makanan." Kyuhyun datang menggoda orang tuanya dan kemudian Ia duduk dikursi didepan Heenim.  
"Ada apa ini? sedang bahagia atau bagaimana? Apa jangan-jangan kalian ingin memberi kabar tentang kalian punya anak lagi dan itu berarti aku punya adik?"  
"Bicara apa kau?" Heenim melempar roti yang dipegangnya kearah Kyuhyun, Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dalam pikiran anaknya ini.  
"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya Eomma, memang apa salahnya? Tunggu! Eomma menangis?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Heenim.  
"Aish~ apa-apaan kau. Siapa yang menangis?" Heenim memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk.  
"Eom-"  
"Sudah! Ayo kita sarapan. Bukankah kita harus pergi kerumah Sungmin, jadi mari kita sarapan." Hankyung menghentikan Kyuhyun.  
"Untuk apa pergi kesana, Appa?" Kyuhyun bicara sembari memakan sarapannya.  
"Eomma dan Appa merindukannya." Heenim menjawab dingin dan Kyuhyun heran.  
"Ohh~ bukankah kemarin Sungmin kemari?" Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Ibunya.  
"Hm~ Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."  
"Lagi?" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan.  
"Iya. Memang kenapa? Eomma merindukan anak itu setiap saat-

*kring kring *

"Hallo! ... Ah ya! Aku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menerima panggilan ponselnya dan mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan maaf menjeda ucapan Ibunya.  
"Apa? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang." Kyuhyun bangkit dan minum terburu-buru.  
"Kyu pelan-pelan. Ada apa denganmu?"  
"Eomma, Appa aku harus pergi. Hyuna dilarikan kerumah sakit." Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya berharap ada satu kata saja dari Ibunya saat mendengar Hyuna sakit, tapi Ibunya malah diam, menatap kosong makannya.  
"Baiklah Kyu! Hati-hati dan semoga Dia lekas sembuh." Hankyung belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis bernama Hyuna itu, tapi dia tau siapa Hyuna dari Heenim. Heenim menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi saat gadis itu dibawa kerumahnya kemarin. Dia sekarang mencoba bersikap netral dan mengesampingkan egonya.

"Arraseo Appa. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.  
tok tok

.

"Masuk!"

*kriet- brak

"Hyungggggg~~~ Hyung."  
"Aigoo~ apa yang kau lakukan, Taemin. Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"  
"Hyung aku sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung. Dia manissss sekaliiiiiii~"  
"Lalu?"  
"Lalu aku berpura-pura menjadi murid fotographer dan ingin memotretnya."

"Kemudian?"  
"Kemudian aku tidak mendapat apapun. Dia tidak mau ku potret menggunakan kameraku, padahal aku sangat ingin memotretnya. Ahhh Hyung~ aku sedih sekali huwaaaa." Taemin merengut seperti anak kecil.  
"Sudah kubilang kan? ah sudahlah! Lebih baik pergi keruanganmu sekarang, Taemin."  
"Jungmo Hyung~~"  
"Cepat Taemin!"  
"Aish~~ Dasar!" *Brak

"Dia membuatku pusing, dasar anak kecil itu." Jungmo memijit kepalanya pelan dan Ia tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.  
"Eunghhh~"  
"Omo~Sungmin-sii!"  
"Eunhhhh~" Mata cantik itu perlahan terbuka kemudian menyipit pada bias cahaya diruangan itu.  
"Omo~ Sungmin-sii kau sudah sadar?"  
"Sshhh~" Tangan itu bergerak perlahan.  
"Sungmin-sii jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, aku sudah memanggil Dokter Kim." Suster yang sedari tadi menjaga Sungmin atas permintaan orang tua Sungmin sudah memencet tombol Khusus untuk memanggil Dokter tapi Dokter Kim belum datang juga.  
"Arshhh~ kepalaku... Sshhht~"  
"Sungmin-Sii-

*Brak.

"Sungmin kau sudah bangun? Terima Kasih Tuhan!" Jungmo datang dan mengucap syukur pada Tuhan, kemudian Ia lekas memeriksa Sungmin.  
"Akuhh.. kenapah?" Sungmin mencoba melepas oksigen dihidungnya.  
"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Tidak bisakan kau sabar dan pelan? aku akan membantumu." Jungmo membantu melepaskan peralatan bantu pernapasan itu.  
"Aku dirumah sakit lagi ya, Hyung?" Sungmin dibantu Jungmo duduk dengan bersandarkan bantal dibelakangnya.  
"Memang dimana lagi?! Mau dirumahku? Tidak mungkin kan?" Jungmo mencibir.  
"Aku kenapa lagi? Hah~ kenapa tubuhku terasa lelah, Hyung. Aku butuh minum dan makan, Hyung."  
"Seperti biasa, Min. Kenapa lelah? Karena kau tidur terlalu lama. Kau mau makan dan minum? Baiklah. Tapi untuk saat ini kau hanya diperbolehkan makan makanan dari Rumah Sakit ini, okey?" Jungmo menjawab sambil memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.  
"Kau marah ya, Hyung?"  
"Tidak."  
"Hyung?"  
"Hm?" Jungmo menjawab semuanya tapi tidak menatap Sungmin.  
"Hyung?"  
"Aku akan menyuruh suster mengantarkan makanan dan istirahatlah!"  
"Hyung?" Sungmin mencekal lengan Jungmo yang akan pergi.  
"Aku tau kau marah. Jangan pergi begitu saja, kau bahkan tidak menatapku."  
"Hah~ tidak, Min. Aku tidak marah. Sekarang makan dan istirahatlah ya? Aku harus memeriksa satu pasien lagi. Tidak apa kutinggal ya? Sebentar lagi Paman dan Bibi akan segera datang." Jungmo memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.  
"Hyung pergi dulu ya? -chup" Jungmo pergi setelah mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun padamu, Hyung. Kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu? Kenapa aku hanya merasa kau itu seperti kakakku saja, kenapa perasaanku? Kenapa hatiku tidak mau luluh oleh sikafmu, Hyung. Kenapa hatiku hanya terpaku pada satu orang yang bahkan tidak menganggapku ada. Kenapa? Ya Tuhan aku pusing yaishhhh~"  
Sungmin mengomel sendiri dan mengacak rambutnya sampai suster datang mengantarkan makanan dan Ia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada makanan itu. Lucu sekali.

.

.

.  
"Eunghhh~~"  
"Nak, kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Itu Leeteuk. Dia datang saat Sungmin sudah tidur lagi dan Dia senang bukan kepalang saat diberi tau kalau anaknya sudah sadar, Ia bergegas datang ke Rumah sakit bersama Kangin tapi saat sampai ternyata Sungmin sudah kembali tidur karena kekenyangan begitu kata suster. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya tertawa haru, Kangin pamit saat tau anaknya sudah baik-baik saja karena ada hal yang harus Ia urus diperusahaan.  
"Eomma? Kau sudah datang?"  
"Ya, Sayang! Ingin sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin minum, Eomma."  
"Baiklah, Ini nak?" Leeteuk membantu Sungmin bangun dan memberinya segelas air.  
"Apa tubuhmu sudah baik-baik saja, Nak?" Leeteuk mulai sendu dan Sungmin tak suka itu.  
"Memang kenapa? Tubuhku baik-baik saja, Eomma." Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Heenim kemarin?"

"Apa yang kalian Bicarakan?"

"..."

"Sungmin?"  
"Ah.. Ya! Eomma." Sungmin terdiam lagi. 'Aku tidak boleh memberitahu Eomma. Pokoknya Eomma tidak boleh tau apapun yang terjadi kemarin.'  
"Eomma! Aku ingin main ke Taman Rumah Sakit. Ayo antar aku."

"Ah~ baiklah. Kau mau pakai kursi roda?"  
"Aku tidak mau. Kita jalan-jalan saja."  
Leeteuk membimbing Sungmin turun dan berjalan, mereka berjalan pelan sembari bercerita dan tertawa sepanjang perjalanan. Ketika sampai di lorong Rumah Sakit Leeteuk mendapatkan panggilan.  
"Eomma ada apa?"  
"Keluarga Cho akan datang ke Rumah."  
"Kapan dan untuk apa?"  
"Sekarang. Eomma tidak tau tapi Heenim bilang ini sangat penting."  
"Kalau begitu Eomma pulanglah."  
"Tapi Nak?"  
"Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri, nanti juga akan ada Jungmo Hyung yang menemaniku."  
"Tidak. Eomma akan suruh mereka datang besok saja atau-"  
"Tidak eomma. Mungkin itu sangat penting jadi pergilah Eomma, Ada Jungmo Hyung disini. Eomma tenang saja." Sungmin meyakinkan Ibunya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan pada dasarnya memang tubuhnya tidak merasa tidak baik.  
"Baiklah. Jangan main terlalu lama. Eomma pulang dulu sebentar." Chup~

"Iya, Eomma."

Sepeninggal Ibunya, Sungmin meneruskan jalan-jalannya ke Taman Rumah sakit sambil sedikit bersenandung. Sungmin berjalan sangat pelan, tak tau kenapa tapi saat bangun tadi dia merasa lelah.  
'Mungkin aku akan segera mati' Batin Sungmin sadis.  
'Lagipula kenapa kemarin aku pingsan? lemah sekali. Tubuhku sudah merasa lelah itu berarti sebentar la-

.  
*Brukkk "Omo~~ Maaf Tuan! Aku tidak sengaja."

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

HUFTT~ akhirnya selesai juga.

Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah review dari awal sampai chap 3 kemarin dan selamat datang untuk yang baru review. Tidak apa baru review juga yang penting ninggalin jejak lah hehe

Terima Kasih untuk yg Kasih saran, saya ingat kamu selalu *muachh

Susah lo bikin chap lebih dari 1k itu, maaf kalo makin garing atau makin jelek. Kapasitas otak saya cuman segitu adanya dan maaf kalo yg soal kedokteran itu ada salahnya soalnya saya awam soal itu. Maaf kalo ada typos. Maaf juga kalo yg review ga disebutin namanya tapi saya baca semua, malah masih nangkring di email hihi

Waduh kepanjangan haha

RnR yeorobun

Kamsahamnidda

Salam Cinta

Vem^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik , jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

.

.

Chapter 5

…

..

.

*Brukk.

"Omo~~ Tuan! Maaf, tidak sengaja."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Memikirkan mengenai 'sebentar lagi akan mati' membuatku berpikir bagaimana kalau memang dalam waktu dekat semua itu terjadi. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan termasuk hubunganku dengan keluarga Cho tidak mungkin 'kan keadaan kami seperti ini terus. Aku banyak berharap semoga saja hubungan kami kembali seperti semula.

"Tuan? Maaf, Mari biar kubantu."

Tunggu! Suara itu?

"Tuan?"

Suara itu mirip suara Kyuhyun. Kalau aku tak salah ingat ini kan dirumah sakit, kenapa Kyuhyun kesini? Apa mungkin dia mau menjengukku? Tadi eomma bilang dia kan kedatangan keluarga Cho apa mungkin itu-

"Tuan? Kenapa kau malah menunduk?"

Itu benar-benar Kyuhyun. Aku senang ternyata dia mau datang menjengukku hehehehe~~

"Tu- Lee Sungmin! Sedang apa kau?"

"Aahh~ Kyu-Kyuhyun, Aku kira siapa. Maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang melamun. Ya! melamun, sedikit!"

Ah~ Ekspresiku mungkin menggelikan tapi Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ditambah Kyuhyun masih memegang tanganku. Oh~ Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku perlahan melepas pegangannya dan menggaruk kepala yang bahkan tak gatal sama sekali.

"Lee Sungmin, Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu? "

Lihat! Benar kan?

"Aku! Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini, Kyu?"

Berhasil! Aku berhasil mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hyuna."

"Hyuna? Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sakit. Aku juga tidak tahu dia sakit apa tapi akhir-akhir ini, terlalu banyak yang Hyuna pikirkan dan itu semua membuatku khawatir. Dan ternyata memang benar seperti ini jadinya. Gadis nakal itu memang selalu membuatku khawatir."

"Ah Aku pikir kau-"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Semoga Hyuna lekas sembuh ya, Kyu."

"Ya! Semoga saja dia hanya kelelahan."

Aku pikir kau mau menjengukku, harusnya itu yang kukatakan. Tapi aku malu bahkan pada diriku sendiri, aku terlalu percaya diri tentang Kyuhyun yang mau menjengukku. Kalau dipikir-pikir mana mau Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjengukku saat sakit dengan suka rela. Demi Tuhan rasanya malu sekali, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu berharap banyak entah itu tentang diriku sendiri atau tentang kematianku. Semoga Malaikat kematian tak mendengarkanku.

"Lee sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku dan otomatis membuat perhatianku kembali fokus padanya.

"Ooh~ Kyu. Aku pergi dulu ya? Semo-"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Eoh? Eomma? Sedang apa disini?"

Itu Heenim Eommonim. Apa dia datang untuk menjengukku atau malah menjenguk Hyuna? Karena aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri lagi jadi aku pikir aku harus pergi dari sini, tempat Jungmo Hyung lebih baik untuk saat ini. Sulit sekali aku bernafas sekarang.

Sungmin Pov End

Sungmin menyelinap pergi tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui tapi Heenim melihatnya.

"Sungmin?" Heenim memanggil Sungmin tapi entah karena suasana rumah sakit yang agak ramai jadi Sungmin tidak mendengarkannya, begitu pikir Heenim.

"Ada apa eomma kesini?"

"Sungmin? Kyu bukankah yang barusan bicara denganmu itu Sungmin?" Heenim bertanya pada Kyuhyun sembari melongokan kepala nya kearah depan.

"Eohhh~ ya. Itu Sungmin. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada disini, mungkin dia sedang sakit soalnya dia menggunakan pakaian Rumah sakit ini." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mengerutkan kening heran.

"Jadi benar, Sungmin kambuh lagi." Heenim menggumam pelan sembari melihat kearah lantai.

"Apa? Sungmin kambuh? memang dia sakit apa, Eomma?"

"Ah-ahh~ tidak. Dia tidak sakit apa-apa."

"Ada apa Eomma kesini? Eomma ingin menjenguk Hyuna kah?" Kyuhyun antusias bertanya.

"Aku?" Heenim menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan disini."

"Eomma~ tidak bisakah eomma sekali saja berbuat hal yang membuat Hyuna senang? Mungkin dengan eomma menjenguknya sekarang, kesehatan Hyuna akan segera membaik." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan tatapan memohonnya.

"Aku? kenapa aku yang bisa membuatnya begitu? Cukup Kyu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau tapi jangan libatkan eomma dalam hal kau dan 'kekasihmu' itu." Heenim menggunakan sedikit penekanan dikata terakhir.

"Eomma kumohon."

"Tidak. Maaf Kyu, Eomma harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah"

Heenim melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tatapan memohon, Bukannya Ia tega tapi entah kenapa Dia tak suka saat semua hal yang Kyuhyun pinta padanya itu selalu mengatasnamakan perempuan bernama Hyuna itu. Dia memang tidak melihat cacat apapun pada sikap Hyuna, tapi sekali lagi entah kenapa Dia tak suka dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna.

"Haishh~ Sudahlah. Dimana ruangan Sungmin?"

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Ibunya bicara ada Sungmin disana. Sungmin mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, melihat tatapan memohonnya dan semua permohonannya pada Ibunya.

"Aku harus kembali."

Sungmin melangkah lesu.

.

.

.

.

"Hey~ sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak beristirahat dikamarmu eum?"

"..."

"Hey~ Sungmin-iee sejak kapan kau tuli dan tidak bisa bicara?"

"..."

"Hey~ ada apa denganmu?"

"Hah~ tidak bisakah kau jangan membuatku semakin kesal, Hyung?"

"Aku? bukankah harusnya aku yang kesal, kau mengabaikan semua pertanyaanku anak manis."

"Hyung aku sudah menggunakan oksigen ini tapi tetap saja sulit sekali bernafas dengan baik."

"Apa? Kau baik-baik saja? kemari Hyung akan memeriksamu?"

"Hyung aku tau apa yang akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjadi seperti dulu." Mata Sungmin menerawang kedepan. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Ibunya, Sungmin melarikan diri keruangan Jungmo, lalu berbaring diranjang pasien yang tersedia disana.

"Apa?"

"Jungmo Hyung ayo kita pacaran?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita pacaran, dengan ini Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Min?"

"Maksudku ayo kita pacaran bahkan menikah, mungkin aku memang jahat karena menggunakanmu untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi. Tapi aku janji Hyung, aku akan menjalani semuanya bersamamu. Bagaimana Hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Kau tau Heenim Eommonim tidak menyetujui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna karena aku, Heenim Eommonim berpikir kalau hanya aku saja yang harus menjadi menantunya tapi pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu semua. Aku pikir jika aku mengatakan aku menyukai pria lain dan itu kau mungkin Heenim Eommonim akan menyerah dan menyetujui hubungan Kyuhyun."

"..."

"Hyung aku mohon! Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang menderita karena aku dan sekarang bahkan Hyuna sedang sakit, aku yakin mungkin Hyuna stress mendengar penolakan dari Heenim Eommonim. Kumohon Hyung!" Sungmin mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyesnya dan itu membuat Jungmo menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Lalu jika kita melakukannya apa kau akan bahagia?"

"H-hyung kenapa kau?"

"Ya, apa kau akan bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia, Hyung. Ya. Aku Bahagia." Sungmin menjawab yang tampak seperti menggumam.

"Kau yakin dengan semua itu? Bahkan dari apa yang kudengar barusan hanya Kyuhyun yang melakukan penolakan dan kau tidak melakukannya. Itu berarti kau menyetujui apa yang Cho Heenim-sii rencanakan tentang perjodohan kalian."

"A-aku tidak melakukannya Hyung. Aku sudah menolaknya saat itu juga tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"Apa? Jangan bicara sembarangan Hyung. Mana mungkin seperti itu, aku dan Kyuhyun itu berteman jadi tidak akan mungkin aku mencintainya." Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan ucapannya dan membuatnya tidak tergagap saat menjawab.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi, Hyung. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang lain menderita karena Aku, Hyung."

"Dan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Begitu, Lee sungmin?" Jungmo menjawab dingin dan ada nada marah pada ucapannya.

"Itu tidak penting Hyung, bagiku yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kyuhyun."

"Bagimu mungkin tidak penting tapi bagiku penting."

Awalnya Jungmo senang saat Sungmin mengajaknya pacaran, Dia pikir mungkin itu lampu hijau untuk perasaannya, tapi saat mendengar alasannya Dia kehilangan lampu hijau itu. Tentu saja dia kecewa karena alasan itu tapi dia sungguh tidak ingin melakukan hal apapun yang membuat Sungmin menderita. Dia menyukai Sungmin tapi dia tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya lagipula dia juga tau kalau Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, Sudah lama Jungmo menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Lee jadi dia tahu banyak mengenai Sungmin tanpa perlu diberi tahu.

"Dengar, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun yang membuatmu menderita entah itu alasannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, karena bagiku kebahagiaanmu lebih penting. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun dan saranku kau jangan berpura-pura baik dengan melakukan semua itu." Jungmo memegang pundak Sungmin yang sekarang terduduk dikasur pasien.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan ini apa, Hyung?"

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau-"

"Sstt~ Dengarkan aku. Bisakah aku minta padamu agar kau mementingkan kebahagiaanmu? Kali ini saja? Mudah bukan?" Jungmo memeluk Sungmin.

"Hyung aku sudah bahagia."

"Kalau kau sudah bahagia kau tidak akan kambuh seperti kemarin lagi. Hyung hanya meminta itu, kebahagiaanmu mempengaruhi kesehatanmu Sungmin."

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membuat Kyuhyun bahagia lagi."

"Itulah kenapa aku menolak rencanamu. Aku tahu kau mencintainya."

"Hyung k-kau-

*kriettt

"Permi-

-si"

Seseorang masuk keruangan Jungmo dan itu membuat Jungmo dan Sungmin kaget sontak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Jungmo yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh~ Kyuhyun! Ada apa kau keruangan Jungmo Hyung?"

Ternyata itu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun melihat adegan pelukan itu.

"Maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian, aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban."

"Ah~ Maaf! Aku dan Jungmo Hyung tidak mendengarnya." Sungmin turun dari ranjang pasiennya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Ibuku mencarimu dan Ibuku diberi tahu oleh suster kalau kau ada diruangan Dokter Kim dan kebetulan dekat dengan ruangan Hyuna dirawat, Ibuku menyuruhku agar kau kembali keruanganmu." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari ruangan Jungmo dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Tunggu Kyu, kau tidak melihat apapun tadi?"

"Apa? Aku hanya melihat sesama pria sedang berpelukan, itu saja."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kyu?"

"Memang apa yang kupikirkan, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengukir smirk.

"Aku dan-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lee Sungmin. Bukankah itu kesempatan baik, akan sangat baik jika ibuku yang melihatnya itu mungkin bisa membuat ibuku sadar dan membatalkan perjodohan sial itu."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? perjodohan itu sudah kutolak."

"Jangan membual, Lee Sungmin. Ibuku tetap akan melakukannya, Hyuna bahkan mendengar semuanya kemarin."

'Aku juga mendengar dan melihat semuanya kemarin' Batin Sungmin meringis.

"Aku akan menggagalkan semuanya, Kyu. Kau tenang saja.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sahabat kecilku dan juga temanku Hyuna, aku berjanji padamu Kyu aku akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula." Sungmin menatap kedepan dengan pasti, kali ini dia akan menepati semuanya. Sungmin tidak ingin semuanya berlarut-larut.

"Ya, baiklah aku harap kau bisa melakukannya karena aku sudah berusaha keras tapi Eomma tetap pada tujuannya. Aku mohon Lee Sungmin, ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikan kita semua. Aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuna jika kita terus seperti ini." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin. Sungmin melihat itu semua, kali ini Sungmin benar-benar bertekad untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Hm~ Arraci."

"Terima Kasih, aku yakin Hyuna akan segera sembuh mendengarnya.-" Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Ah ngomong -ngomong kau sedang sakit? sakit apa?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku-"

"Kita sampai, Kyu. Mau masuk?"

"Baiklah."

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang rawatnya dan mendapati Heenim yang sedang melihat pemandangan luar Ruangannya, ruangan Sungmin ada dilantai atas jadi memiliki pemandangan Indah yang dapat dilihat dari jendela.

"Eommonim." Panggilan Sungmin membuat Heenim menoleh kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk pria mungil itu, sedang Kyuhyun hanya menjadi penonton saja.

"Maafkan Eommonim, Chagie. Ini semua gara-gara Eommonim. Harusnya-"

"Sst~ Aku pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun, Eommonim. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekarang jika Eommonim berhenti minta maaf dan membicarakan hal yang sudah berlalu." Sungmin memotong ucapan Heenim dan memeluk wanita itu hangat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun mulai bertanya.

"Ani, Gwenchanayo." Sungmin yang menjawab.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah, Nak. Tidak seharusnya aku-"

"Eommonim sudah kubilang bukan." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya Sungmin. Aku merasa bersalah, Sungmin maafkan Eomma, Nak."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan atau memaafkan, Eommonim."

"Tapi Nak."

"Ah masuk dulu dan tolong tutup pintunya Kyu." Sungmin menyarankan masuk dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun dan Heenim duduk diranjang sedang Kyuhyun duduk dikursi single yang tersedia disana, Kyuhyun menyaksikan lovey-dovey sahabat dan Ibunya dengan bosan.

'Sahabat!' batin Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Lakukan sesuatu agar bisa membuat Eommonim melupakannya." Heenim seakan melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana.

"Eommonim."

"Kumohon, Nak!"

"Baiklah."

"Katakanlah! Eommonim akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Bagaimana kalau Eommonim membatalkan rencana perjodohan kami-" melirik Kyuhyun "Dan aku mohon tolong beri restu pada hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna, aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku tidak bahagia. Eommonim... kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah Hyuna begitupun sebaliknya, Jadi aku mohon tolong restui mereka, Ndee?" Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

Kyuhyun mendengar seksama dan memperhatikan Ekpresi Ibunya.

'Sungmin-ie kenapa kau terlihat sedih? aku minta maaf!' Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin. 'Wait! Kenapa aku minta maaf lagi? Ya Tuhan!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku-"

.

.

.

Hai..

Saya tidak pede dengan chapter ini dan semua ceritanya hehehe

Kalau masih ada yg suka saya lanjut kalo makin membosankan saya stop disini hihihi

Maaf untuk typo, alur yang membosankan dan segala ketidaknyamanan saat membaca cerita buatan saya.

Saya punya story baru dan saya sudah repost, mudah2an layak dibaca , mohon bantuannya.

Saya masih belajar dan saya menerima kritikan bahkan bashingan, semoga berkenan baca bahkan review.

Kamsahamnidda^^

See ya

Vem in here!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Hyuna, Kim Jungmo, HanChul, KangTeuk and other cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya , jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Eommonim membatalkan rencana perjodohan kami-" melirik Kyuhyun "Dan aku mohon tolong beri restu pada hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna, aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku tidak bahagia. Eommonim. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah Hyuna begitupun sebaliknya, Jadi aku mohon tolong restui mereka, Ndee?" Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

Kyuhyun mendengar seksama dan memperhatikan Ekpresi Ibunya.

'Sungmin-ie kenapa kau terlihat sedih? aku minta maaf!' Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin. 'Wait! Kenapa aku minta maaf lagi? Ya Tuhan!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku-"

.

.

.

"Eommonim!"

Sungmin menyentak Heenim dari lamunannya.

"A-ah~ Ya, Nak. Mian aku sedikit melamun."  
"Eomma aku mohon!" Kali Kyuhyun ikut bicara dan memohon pada Ibunya.  
Ini bagaikan pilihan antara hidup dan mati, soalnya bagi Heenim Kyuhyun adalah segalanya, Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaannya dan akan sangat lengkap jika Sungmin bersamanya. Baginya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama special dan kali ini dia mendengar Kyuhyun langsung memohon padanya lagi, Heenim merasa Ia adalah Ibu yang paling jahat.  
"Baiklah."  
"Ya, lalu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak sabar dan Sungmin menunggu dengan sedikit was-was.  
"Baiklah. Aku menyetujuimu, Sungmin-ie. Meski itu tidak membuat rasa bersalahku berkurang bahkan malah bertambah tapi aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, kuharap kau selalu bahagia, Nak." Heenim berucap dengan senyuman menyedihkan dan bahkan hampir menangis lalu Heenim menatap Kyuhyun. "Kumohon padamu, Kyu. Jangan memohon lagi pada Ibumu ini. Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu, jadi jika selama ini kau selalu mengatakan aku yang menghalangi kebahagiaanmu, maafkan Eomma! Jika bahagiamu adalah kekasihmu itu maka lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan Eomma yang egois dan belum jadi Ibu yang baik untukmu." Bukannya merasa senang tapi Kyuhyun malah merasa bersalah.  
"Eomma. Aku-"  
"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Eomma menyayangimu dan Eomma tidak akan menghalangimu lagi. Ini hidupmu dan ini hidup Sungmin, Eomma tidak pantas menentukannya." Heenim kembali tersenyum kali ini sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin.  
"Sungmin-ie jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sakit lagi, atau Eomma akan menghantuimu lagi dengan perjodohan ini." Suara serak khas orang yang menahan tangis dari Heenim semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa jadi orang paling jahat didunia ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Eommonim." Sungmin memeluk Heenim erat.  
"Kalau begitu Eommonim pulang dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik."  
"Ne, Eommonim. Gomawo." Heenim balas memeluk Sungmin kemudian bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan rawat Sungmin.

Didepan ruangan, Heenim berpapasan dengan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berada disana mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.  
"Aku sudah melakukannya, apa kau puas!"  
"Terima Kasih Hee dan maafkan aku. Aku harap diantara kita semua tidak ada yang berubah demi Sungmin."  
"Aku tidak tau ini akan seperti semula atau bagaimana, Teuk. Yang jelas semua halnya pasti butuh waktu dan penyesuaian. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kalian minta tapi demi apapun bahkan rasa bersalahku tidak berkurang sedikitpun." Heenim berhadapan dengan Leeteuk dan Dia mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Sudahlah, lupakan tentang rasa bersalahmu. Kami... terutama Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah merasa kau berbuat salah pada kami semua, jadi berhentilah terus merasa bersalah, Arrachi?" Leeteuk tersenyum tulus.  
"Kalian- Ya Tuhan. Hati kalian terbuat dari apa? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah-"  
"Sssh~ sudahlah. Mulai sekarang mari kita bahagiakan anak-anak kita, dan kau buatlah Kyuhyun bahagia! Selama ini sepertinya dia tertekan."  
"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merestuinya dengan gadis itu." Lirih Heenim.  
"Heuh~ mungkin kau bisa melakukannya dengan alasan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin pun melakukannya dengan alasan yang sama."  
"Sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak tahan ingin menangis." Heenim memeluk Leeteuk sebentar.  
"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa dan jaga Sungmin baik-baik atau aku akan menghantui kalian hahaha~" Heenim sedikit bergurau.  
"Aishh.. kau ini. Bye!"

Sepeninggal Heenim diruangan rawat Sungmin terjadi acara diam massal, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam dan menunduk entah apa yang mereka lakukan dan pikirkan. Sungmin hanya merasa sesuatu seperti telah selesai tapi hatinya malah bergemuruh pedih sedang Kyuhyun merasa antara senang dengan gagalnya perjodohan ini dan takut kalau dia menyesal tapi entah untuk apa. *yang nulis gemes*  
"Ehm~ Gomawo." Itu suara Kyuhyun.  
"Untuk?" Sungmin mengeryit bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Semuanya."  
"Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti untukmu, kurasa~"  
"Apa maksudmu? Semua hal yang barusan terjadi itu adalah hal yang berarti bagiku dan Hyuna, jadi terima Kasih Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

' _Hyuna lagi_!' batin Sungmin masam.

"Ahhh~ Ngomong-ngomong sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, Cha~ kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran pada Sungmin.  
"Tidak perlu seperti itu,Kyu. Lagipula kita ini kan teman jadi sudah seharusnya saling membantu." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk kaku.  
"Ani, Lee Sungmin. Aku memaksamu, ayo katakan?"  
"Euhh~… Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau berhentilah memanggilku seformal ini dan kembali seperti dulu, aku merasa canggung hehehe~"

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Ya. Dan bisakah semuanya kembali seperti dulu?"  
"Lalu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Tidak ada yang lain lagi? Hanya itu?"  
"Ya. Itu sudah cukup Kyu, kuharap kau mau mengabulkannya?" Sungmin berharap sedikit cemas, biar bagaimanapun semuanya butuh penyesuaian lagi.  
"Baik. Aku kabulkan, Min-iee. Dan aku memberikan bonus khusus untuk sahabat terbaikku, uri Sungminie." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung.  
"K-kau mau apa, Kyu?"

#grep

deg

' _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang orang ini lakukan? Apa dia mau membunuhku?'_

"Ini bonus untukmu. Terima Kasih dan aku minta maaf untuk semuanya Sungminie." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Itu adalah bonus yang Kyuhyun maksud, Dia memeluk Sungmin erat sekali dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan memeluknya.

"Aku yakin Hyuna pasti senang mendengar semua ini dan dia akan segera sembuh, Terima kasih Lee- Ah maksudku Sungmin-iee." Kyuhyun berulang kali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk Sungmin dan sedikit merasa bersalah saat masih memanggil Sungmin dengan formal meski Ia sudah meralatnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga itu semua terjadi." Sungmin tersenyum maklum. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, ada rasa rindu disana, rasanya sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak bisa seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Mereka terus saling menatap, mengagumi keindahan wajah masing-masing dan seakan saling menyampaikan rasa rindu lewat tatapan.

.  
kriett.

*ekhem

"Wahh~ kalian sedang bermain tatap-tatapan ya? Siapa yang berkedip dia yang kalah? Aigoo~ manis sekali."  
Itu Jungmo. Kedatangan Jungmo membuat kedua orang itu saling melepaskan tatapannya dan memberi jarak pada duduknya yang tadi saling berdekatan menjadi agak jauh.  
"Ah~ Hyung!"  
"Ya. Maaf ya aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian, tapi ini sudah waktunya pemeriksaan pasien." Jungmo berkata sembali mengecek catatan yang dibawa oleh suster.  
' ** _Kenapa orang ini selalu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat_**?' Kyuhyun kesal.

"Uhmm~ Kyuhyun-sii karena aku akan memeriksa Sungmin jadi bolehkah aku minta-"

"Tidak perlu kau minta pun aku akan segera pergi." Kyuhyun menatap malas pada Jungmo dan dibalas raut bingung dokter muda itu. "Min-iee aku pulang dulu ya, nanti aku akan datang lagi. Sekali lagi terima Kasih dan lekas sembuh ne?"  
"Ah ya, Kyu. Sama-sama dan hati-hati, semoga Hyuna juga lekas sembuh." Jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang rawat Sungmin tanpa berpamitan pada Jungmo dan berjalan melewati Jungmo begitu saja.  
"Kenapa dengan teman 'kesayanganmu' Min?"  
"Entah." Sungmin berbaring.

"Lagipula kenapa dia kesal padaku? aku tidak menyuruhnya pulang kan? Hanya menyuruhnya menunggu diluar sebentar kenapa dia langsung mengatakan akan pulang, dasar pemarah Yang aneh!"  
Jungmo terus bicara dengan tangan yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. "Dia juga melewatiku begitu saja, dasar tidak sopan! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Ya Tuhan~" Jungmo terus bicara dengan wajah kesalnya. "Ah~ Min-iee pemeriksaanmu sudah selesai."  
"Hm~" Guman Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya.  
"Kau kenapa Min? Kyuhyun melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu padamu Min?"

"..."

"Sungmin."  
"Apa, Hyung?"  
"Kau kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur saja."  
"Heyy~ kenapa kau juga jadi pemarah seperti ini?"  
"Haishh~ terserah kau saja, Hyung!"  
Sungmin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .  
"Kenapa semua orang memarahiku hari ini? apa salahku?" Lirih Jungmo yang disaksikan suster yang bersamanya dengan tatapan prihatin. *pukpuk Momo.  
"Sudahlah~ aku pergi dulu, selamat beristirahat."

.

.

Setelah satu minggu berada dirumah sakit akhirnya Sungmin diperbolehkan pulang begitupun Hyuna yang lebih dulu keluar Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun menunjukan perubahan yang signifikan setelah kejadian pembatalan itu, Sekarang Kyuhyun sering menelponnya sekedar untuk bertanya kabar atau aktivitasnya atau kadang mengajaknya pergi makan diluar atau berlibur bersama tentu saja ada Hyuna disana, Hyuna harus selalu ada disemua kegiatan mereka.

Sungmin Pov

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk bertemu Ah- tidak, tadinya Ia akan datang kerumahku tapi dengan alasan aku yang ingin jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar akhirnya Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk datang kekantornya. Kyuhyun bilang ada hal yang ingin Ia sampaikan dan itu adalah kabar baik, makanya aku bersemangat untuk datang.

"Nah! Sampai."  
Aku sampai didepan gedung perusahaannya dan segera masuk karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang jadi aku perlu bertanya dulu dimana ruangan Kyuhyun.  
"Permisi!"  
"Iya, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"  
"Ah Maaf sebelumnya, Ada keperluan apa anda ingin bertemu Tuan Cho dan apa sudah membuat janji?"  
Apa-apaan ini? Apa bertemu Kyuhyun harus membuat janji dulu, staff perusahaan ini benar-benar menyebalkan.  
"Uhm~ Ya, Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku datang kemari."  
"Ah begitu! Baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar saya akan menghubungi Tuan Cho dulu?"  
"Baiklah."  
Ini mengesalkan! Harusnya hanya tinggal beritahu dimana ruangan Kyuhyun saja, kenapa harus seketat ini? lagipula Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku datang walau aku yang merekomendasikannya sih. Diperusahaan Ayahku saja tidak seperti ini.  
"Maaf Tuan! Anda harus menunggu sebentar. Tuan Cho tidak mengangkat telponnya sedangkan didalam sedang ada tamu penting, jadi mohon pengertiannya. "  
"Tapi- Aish~ baiklah."  
Sial! Aku harus menunggu! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik Kyuhyun yang datang kerumahku, lagipula tamu penting seperti apa? Ya Tuhannnn~~~

'Hey~ aku dengar kabar kalau Tuan muda Cho akan segera bertunangan?'

Apa-apaan ini? aku harus mendengarkan mereka menggosip.

'Iya. Aku juga sudah tahu, kudengar Tuan muda akan bertunangan dengan gadis pujaan hatinya, wahhh.'

'Iya kudengar akan segera berlangsung tapi masih rahasia soal tanggal pastinya. Ah~ beruntung sekali gadis itu pastinya Ia akan memakai pakaian rancangan desainer terkenal yang tak lain adalah Nyonya Cho.'

'Iya, kudengar begitu. Ini pasti akan menjadi sejarah, Cho Kyuhyun dan gadis bernama Hyuna sangat serasi.'

Mereka berisik sekali. Apa kabar bahagia yang Kyuhyun maksud itu adalah apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka akan bertunangan?

'Tuan Cho sangat mencintai gadis itu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka pergi bersama. Aku harap mereka akan selalu bahagia.'

Banyak sekali orang yang mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka itu berarti banyak orang yang peduli pada mereka berdua, hanya bersyukur saja Heenim Eommonim menggagalkan rencana perjodohan itu jika tidak mungkin kami terutama Kyuhyun akan dapat hujatan.  
Hah~ Rasanya susah sekali untuk berpura-pura bahagia, pada nyatanya hatiku sakit sekali mendengar berita ini. Semuanya memang sudah kembali seperti dulu tapi aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku, tidak apa-apa! Disisa hidupku aku tidak ingin membebani siapapun dengan perasaanku. OH~ semoga malaikat kematian tidak mendengarku!

Sungmin pov end

Sungmin menunduk dalam dan memegang dadanya, sudah hampir setengah jam Ia menunggu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Ia akan segera dibiarkan masuk.

"Oey~ Sungmin-ah!"  
Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hyuna yang berseru padanya dari arah berlawanan dengan dua mug ditangannya.  
"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hyuna sembari menghampiri Sungmin.  
"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun tapi mereka bilang sedang ada tamu penting didalam jadi aku disuruh menunggu disini." Jawab Sungmin sembari menatap para staff yang menunduk hormat pada Hyuna. ' _Aku lupa kalau Hyuna adalah calon istri dari anak pemilik perusahaan ini'_ batin Sungmin.

"Tamu penting apa? Sedari tadi hanya aku yang berada didalam, berapa lama kau sudah menunggu disini?"  
"Sekitar setengah jam."  
"Haishh~ Sudah. Ayo masuk, Sungmin-ah."  
Ajak Hyuna pada Sungmin dan tidak lupa memberi death glare pada para staff disana.  
"Apa kabarmu Sungmin? kudengar kau sakit."  
"Baik. kau?"  
"Baik juga. Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang dan saat aku mengambil minuman ini akupun tak melihatmu jadi maafkan aku."  
"Tidak apa-apa."  
"Ayo masuk." Hyuna dan Sungmin sampai diruangan Kyuhyun dan mereka masuk. Disana Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari kedatang Sungmin dan Hyuna.  
"Jangan terlalu serius, Kyu. Sampai-sampai ada yang masuk pun kau tak tau."  
"Ah~ Sayang! Mana minumanku?"  
"Ini." Hyuna menyerahkan mug yang berisi capuccino pada Kyuhyun dan langsung diminum oleh Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin disana.  
"Ada Sungmin disini, kau menyuruhnya datang?" Hyuna memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu!" Sapa Sungmin dengan cengiran.

"Ah~ Min-ie aku kira kau tidak jadi datang, ayo duduk dan kau juga sayang." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dikursi yang melingkar disana disusul Kyuhyun dengan Hyuna disampingnya.  
' _Benar yang orang-orang itu katakan. Mereka serasi.'_ Batin Sungmin murung.

"Kau berangkat sendiri?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari meletakan tangannya dibahu Hyuna dan menggoda gadis itu.  
"Ya. Jadi ada apa?" Sungmin merasa sedikit panas dihatinya.  
"Uhm~ aku ingin memberitahu kabar tentang kami." Kyuhyun berkata sembari menatap lekat pada Hyuna.  
"Kami akan bertunangan minggu depan, dan aku ingin kau membantu kami memilih dekorasi dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pesta karena kau adalah sahabat kami."  
"Aku? Aku bukan wedding organizer, jadi kupikir kalian salah orang hahaha." Sungmin tertawa dan hatinya menjerit.

"Tapi kami senang jika kau mau membantu, Sungmin." Hyuna menambahkan. ' _Sungmin, maafkan aku!'_

"Aku akan membantu pesta kalian sebisaku, lagipula aku sudah mulai bekerja lagi jadi ya kalian tahu sendiri kan."  
"Arrachi! Yang penting kau harus datang dan jangan lupa ajak dokter tampan itu." Ucap Hyuna girang.  
"Ne, lalu apa lagi?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Hanya itu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sembari menciumi pipi Hyuna.  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku bahagia untuk kalian." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.  
"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Kyuhyun heran pada Sungmin, biasanya Sungmin suka berkeliling ditempat baru dan tadi Sungmin bilang dia juga ingin berjalan-jalan tapi kenapa sekarang dia terburu-buru ingin pulang.  
"Aku ada urusan, Sampai jumpa. Dan tidak perlu mengantarku hehe." Sungmin melangkah pergi dan melarang Hyuna untuk mengantarnya saat Hyuna sudah bangkit berniat mengantarnya.  
Sungmin keluar dari sana dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Hallo Hyung."

"Kau ada disana?"

"Aku akan datang kesana, sekarang!"  
Sungmin segera menaiki mobil dan melesat ketempat Jungmo, setelah menelpon dan menanyakan keberadaan Jungmo.

#brak

"YA TUHAN!" Jungmo terperanjat dan bangkit dari kursinya. Jungmo kaget bukan main dan jika yang membuka pintu suster maka Ia akan memarahinya.  
"Yak~ Apa kau gila? ini rumah sakit dan kau membanting pintu seenaknya, apa kau ingin membunuh semua pasien disini?" Jungmo kesal pada pelaku pembantingan pintu menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, Dia harus kembali tenang.  
"Ada apa lagi denganmu, Taemin?" Tanya Jungmo lebih tenang, biar bagaimanapun Taemin sang pelaku pembantingan ini masih kecil.  
"Hiks~ Hyung~ Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"Yakkkk~ yak~ berisik! Apa-apaan kau?" Jungmo berteriak pada Taemin yang tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluknya seperti ingin membunuhnya karena Taemin memeluk erat sekali pada Jungmo.  
"Kau bilang padaku jangan berisik tapi kau sendiri berteriak huwaaaaa~"  
"Arra! Arra! Mian. Jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku dan katakan ada apa denganmu?" Taemin melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia masih terisak, Dia benar-benar menangis pikir Jungmo.  
"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?"  
Taemin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.  
"Lalu kau kenapa?" Jungmo kembali bertanya.

"Katakanlah~ mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Hyung~ aku ingin berhenti saja dari pengobatan ini. Aku sudah lelah hiks~"  
"Hey~ kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, bukankah kau tidak ingin kalah dari Sungmin, kenapa kau mau menyerah?"  
"Sungmin Hyung hiks~ Ada banyak yang menginginkan dia hidup dan sehat selamanya tapi tidak denganku."  
"Kau juga punya keluargamu." Jungmo mengusap kepala Taemin.  
"Dia tidak berharap seperti keluarga Sungmin Hyung."  
"Katakan yang lebih jelas, Tae?"  
"Tadi pagi Hyung datang ke sini."  
"Lalu?"

Flashback

"Ah~ Hyung, kau datang?"

"..."

Orang yang dipanggil Hyung itu hanya melewati Taemin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.  
"Apa Hyung kesini untuk menjengukku? Apa Ibu baik-baik saja? aku merindukan kalian?"  
Masih diam. Orang itu hanya menghampiri meja, meletakan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mendekat kearah jendela lalu melihat pemandangan luar Rumah sakit.  
"Hyung?"  
"Kau terlihat sudah baik-baik saja."  
"Aku-"  
"Tidak bisakah kau segera sembuh."  
"Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi-"  
"Berhentilah menjadi merepotkan. Kau bertanya tentang Ibu? Dia sedang bekerja keras mencari uang untuk pengobatanmu dan memaksaku datang hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu."  
Sang kakak hanya terus melihat keluar.

"Maaf Hyung."  
"Maaf? Kau pikir minta maaf dapat mengubah semuanya." Kakak Taemin menghampiri meja tempat dimana banyak sekali foto-foto berserakan disana, lalu dia mengambil satu foto Sungmin yang Taemin ambil saat acara kelulusan Sungmin.  
"Jadi ini yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Pria baik hati yang selalu kau bandingkan denganku."  
"Hyung- Aku-"  
"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan saja padanya dan berhenti merepotkanku, bukankah dia juga orang kaya dan terpandang berbeda drastis denganku." Ungkap kakak Taemin sembari kembali menaruh foto Sungmin dimeja.  
"Ibumu berpesan untuk supaya kau tidak lupa memakan masakan buatannya." Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang mulai menangis.

Flashback End

"Sstt~ cup cup. Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat kakakmu selama aku merawatmu?" Jungmo menepuk-nepuk kepala Taemin, sedang Taemin masih terisak.

"Ck~ Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Jungmo terus membujuk Taemin agar tidak menangis lagi. ' _Aku tidak pernah tau mengenai keluarga Taemin entah itu Ibu atau Kakaknya, apa aku tidak adil? Aku bahkan mengenal seluruh keluarga Sungmin. YA TUHAN!_ ' Batin Jungmo.

#kriet

"Hyung!"  
Sungmin datang dan melihat Jungmo sedang mengusap kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis. "Aah~ Sungmin, kau sudah datang?"  
"Siapa dia dan kenapa dia?" Sungmin penasaran pada anak lelaki itu sebab Ia terus menunduk.  
"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung!" Taemin memakaikan kupluk jaketkan agar bisa sedikit menutupi wajahnya.  
"Hey~ kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin bertanya sembari mencoba menghampiri Taemin. Tapi Taemin pergi begitu saja melewati Sungmin sembari menunduk supaya Sungmin tidak melihat wajahnya.  
"Heyy!" Sungmin berteriak.  
"Ssshh~~ Sudahlah, biarkan dia sendiri." Jungmo mencegah Sungmin yang sepertinya ingin mengejar Taemin.  
"Dia?"  
"Dia pasienku, Sudah. Ada apa kau kesini? Tumben sekali."  
"Ayo temani aku, aku ingin pergi ke kedai Ice cream. Baskin robbins?" Ajak Sungmin.  
"Hanya karena ini?"  
"Hm~ Ayo Hyung, sebentar saja."  
"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal jadi ayo pergi!"  
Sungmin dan Jungmo pergi dari ruangan Jungmo, dan mereka tanpa sadar melewati Taemin yang bersembunyi didekat pintu. *bayangin sendiri aja ya hihi.  
"Hyungku dan Sungmin Hyung memang berbeda."

.  
Kedai Ice cream.

"Wuahh ~ ini sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku makan disini. " Sungmin bicara dengan mata berbinar senang.  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iya Hyung. Ini masih sama lezatnya." Sungmin melahap Ice creamnya dengan ceria.  
Jungmo hanya memperhatikan Sungmin makan dan terus memikirkan tentang Taemin tadi. Dia heran kenapa kakaknya Taemin membenci Taemin dan kenapa Taemin membandingkan kakaknya dengan Sungmin? dan Jungmo pusing memikirkannya.  
"Hyuuunggg~" Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jungmo.  
"Ah Ya."  
"Apa kau tidak senang menemaniku?" Sungmin merengut sedih.  
"Ini seperti dejavu. Kau merengek padaku dan bisa saja sebentar lagi akan ada Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya lalu kau akan pergi menyeretku dari sini dan bersedih?!" Jungmo menatap remeh.  
"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menghindari mereka lagi Hyung." Sungmin tersenyum sembari memakan ice creamnya.  
"Jika itu terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Kau tahu sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, kembali menjadi Sungmin sahabat Kyuhyun jadi aku tidak akan merusak semua itu lagi."Sambung Sungmin.  
"Iya~ iya~ terserah kau saja." Ucap Jungmo sembari melahap ice cream milik Sungmin.  
"Itu milikku Hyunggggg~" Sungmin merebut sendok ice creamnya tapi Jungmo lebih cekatan.

"Berikan Hyungggg~"

"Wooaaaahhhh Sungmiiinnn! Ternyata kau buru-buru pergi itu kau mau datang ke sini? kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja?"  
Jungmo dan Sungmin berhenti dari kegiatan mereka, mereka saling menatap.

"Hyung apa ini hanya halusinasiku saja?" Sungmin berbisik.  
"Tidak. Aku juga mendengarnya juga, Demi Tuhan apa yang kukatakan mengenai dejavu itu hanya lelucon semata tapi kenapa?"Balas Jungmo berbisik.

"Hey kalian? Kami boleh duduk disini?"  
Itu Hyuna. Dia meminta untuk bergabung dengan Jungmo dan Sungmin, Jungmo dan Sungmin hanya menatapa Hyuna dan mulai mencoba mengembalikan fokus mereka.  
"Ah~ kau boleh duduk disini." Jawab Sungmin.  
"Kyu~Ayo duduk disini,ada Sungmin dan Dokter Kim disini."  
Kyuhyun datang dengan dua mangkuk ice cream ditangannya. Kyuhyun kemudian hanya duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
"Apa kabar Dokter Kim?" Hyuna memecah keheningan.  
"Baik, Hyuna-Sii." Jawab Jungmo ramah. Sungmin hanya terus memakan ice creamnya dan mencoba mengabaikan semuanya.  
"Hyunggg~~ Kau menghabiskannya~" Tapi Jungmo membuatnya bersuara karena Ia terus ikut memakan Ice cream miliknya.  
"Hehehehe" Jungmo hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.  
"Waah~ Ice creammu habis ya, Min?" Itu Kyuhyun, dan membuat mereka semua yang satu meja dengan Kyuhyun terpaku heran.  
"Ah- itu. Ya, Kyu. Aku akan memesannya lagi."  
"Eiyy~ tidak perlu. Kau mau makan milikku? ini rasa kesukaanmu dan porsinya besar sekali." Sungmin dibuat terkejut.  
"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Aku akan memesannya lagi." Jawab Sungmin sembari menatap Hyuna, dia merasa sedikit canggung jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini didepan Hyuna, sedang Jungmo hanya acuh tak acuh dan terus menghabiskan ice cream milik Sungmin.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Makanlah Min." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ice creamnya kedepan Sungmin.  
"Ani, Kyu." Sungmin mengembalikan ice cream Kyuhyun.  
"Min~ aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sini aku akan menyuapimu." Kyuhyun menyendok ice cream itu dan mengarahkannya untuk menyuapi Sungmin. Jungmo dan Hyuna hanya diam memperhatikan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.  
"Aaa~ Min!" Kyuhyun mencoba menyuapi Sungmin. ' _Lihat apa yang kulakukan_!' Batin Kyuhyun sembari melirik sinis pada Jungmo.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Min. Aaaa~ Ayo Sungmin-iee."  
Sungmin melirik Hyuna lalu Jungmo dan dibalas Jungmo dengan mengedikkan bahu. Jungmo pikir Kyuhyun pasti akan menyerah pada penolakan Sungmin soalnya disini ada kekasihnya.

"Sungmin-iee!" Kyuhyun masih keukeuh.

"Kyuhh~ Aku-"

"Uri Sungmin-iee Aaaaa~ Buka mulutmu."

#Ohhokkkkk

.

Tbc^^

flashback keluarga Cho mendatangi Rumah Keluarga Lee

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Maid disana.  
"Mereka ada diruang tamu, Nyonya." Leeteuk bergegas pergi keruang tamu.

"Teuk-iee! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Heenim bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Leeteuk tapi Leeteuk mengisyaratkan untuk kembali duduk.  
"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Leeteuk, Han geng merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Leeteuk.  
"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Ucap Heenim lirih.  
"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.  
"Tentang kejadian kemarin, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dimana dia sekarang?"  
"Jadi sesuatu terjadi kemarin." Lirih Leeteuk. "Dia tidak ada dirumah sekarang, aku akan menyampaikan maafmu saat nanti dia sudah kembali."  
"Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya." Keukeuh Heenim.  
"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Leeteuk menatap Heenim serius.  
"Sungmin tidak mengatakannya padamu? " Heenim balik bertanya.  
"Katakan padaku."  
"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf padamu, kemarin Sungmin kusuruh datang kerumahku dan saat Sungmin datang kebetulan sekali aku sedang bicara dengan Kyuhyun." Jeda sebentar. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang-" Heenim bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya.  
"Katakan saja, apapun itu aku berjanji tidak akan marah." Leeteuk kali ini tersenyum.  
"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya." Heenim melihat ekspresi Leeteuk yang tampak tenang kemudian melanjutkannya. "Sungmin melihat dan mendengar semuanya, saat dimana aku menolak untuk merestui mereka dan saat dimana Kyuhyun memohon dan mati-matian mempertahankan gadis itu. Bahkan Sungmin pun mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun. Lagi." Heenim berucap lirih diakhir.  
"Aku mengerti. Jadi~ ini yang membuat Sungmin drop dan collaps." Leeteuk mengangguk paham.  
"Sungmin drop lagi?" Heenim terkejut.  
"Iya. Dia sedang dirumah sakit."

"Ayo pergi kerumah sakit, yeobo." Ajak Heenim pada suaminya.

"Tunggu." Leeteuk mencegah. "Kalian boleh menemui Sungmin dirumah sakit, tapi dengan satu syarat." "

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau?" Heenim berhenti bicara saat melihat raut dingin Leeteuk.  
"Batalakan perjodohan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin maka kau boleh menemuinya. Ini demi Sungmin dan kebahagiaan anakmu. Aku tidak ingin anakku terus-terusan drop karena penolakan Kyuhyun atau tertekan karena perjodohan ini, dan pikirkan mengenai anakmu juga. Anakmu jelas menolaknya jadi jangan memaksanya dan menghalangi kebahagiaanya. Maafkan aku sudah berkata seperti ini tapi kupikir ini memang cara terbaik." Leeteuk memegang tangan Heenim. "Kita masih bisa bersama-sama merawat anak-anak kita tanpa perlu adanya perjodohan itu, jangan buat anak-anak kita tertekan dan merenggang seperti ini. Kumohon."

flashback end

TBCCCCCC^^

Hai hai hai

Maafkan akuh hehehe

Saya telat banget update-nya, saya ga akan stop deh bagi yang minta hehehe

Alasan saya tidak update gara-gara pekerjaan saya yang sedang banyak masalah ditambah real life saya yang lain yang sedang bermasalah (R: Ga ada yang nanya situ malah curhat) kkkkkk

Untuk yang bagian telpon itu, saya tidak menampilkan bagian Jungmo hanya bagian Sungmin saja, semoga kalian mengerti hehe

Karena alur dan semuanya makin ngawur dan bertele-tele, saya mohon maaf. BATAS otak saya segini adanya hahay

JAM akan saya lanjut setelah ini, mohon reviewnya ya..

Maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran, terima bashing atau koreksi soal tulisan dan saya tapi say no untuk 'URI KYUMIN'

TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH REVIEW, LOVE YOU SO MUCH MUCH: *

AKHIR KATA REVIEW LAGI YA,,, HONEY!

VEM IN HERE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, disaat aku masih membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyumlah untuk semua dan bahagia untukmu. Karena senyum dan bahagia mu untuk mereka adalah kebahagianku.

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Hyuna, Kim Jungmo, HanChul, KangTeuk and other cast.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya , jika ada alur atau ide cerita mirip itu hanya kebetulan semata karena jujur saja cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Para cast milik Tuhan. Dan satu lagi ini BL.

* * *

.

.

.  
#ohook

"Yaiks~ Apa yang kau lakukan? menjijikan sekali!" Kyuhyun mengusap semburan ice cream dari mulut Jungmo.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang mencoba err~ atau lebih tepatnya memaksa menyuapi Sungmin tiba-tiba Jungmo terbatuk dengan mulut yang penuh ice cream yang otomatis menyemburkan ice cream tersebut kedepan semua orang (read: Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna) dan sialnya Kyuhyun yang kebagian banyak sekali (termasuk diwajah) semburan Jungmo dan membuatnya marah hahaha~

"Ah Mian, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak sengaja." Jungmo meminta maaf.

"Yak~ apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat!" Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Sebenarnya kenapa Kyuhyun berekspresi seperti itu? Itu karena permintaan maaf Jungmo yang dibarengi dengan Jungmo bangkit dan mencoba membersihkan ice cream diwajah Kyuhyun dengan tissue, sedang disana masih ada Hyuna yang wajahnya juga perlu dibersihkan dari ice cream yang Ia semburkan. Bukankah membersihkan wajah Hyuna terlihat lebih wajar karena dia wanita dari pada membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun, pikir Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya, Hyung? " Ucap Sungmin sembari membersihkan tangannya yang kena semprotan ice cream Jungmo.

"Maaf, Min." Ucap Jungmo penuh rasa bersalah.

"Biar kubersihkan, Min. " Ucap Jungmo membawa tangannya ketangan Sungmin dan membersihkan sisa ice cream itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Min."  
Jungmo dengan telaten membersihkan sisa ice cream itu, sedang Kyuhyun terus menatap kegiatan Jung - Min.

"Yak~ Hentikan. " Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jungmo.

"Eoh~ wae? " Jungmo bertanya heran dan Sungmin hanya menatap dengan heran pula, sedang Hyuna hanya diam sembari membersihkan semburan ice cream Jungmo dengan tissue.

"Kau harusnya membersihkan wajah dan tubuhku yang bahkan kena semburanmu lebih banyak, harusnya kau bertanggung jawab padaku." Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Jung-Min.

"Hey tenanglah! Kenapa kau kesal sekali." Jungmo tertawa geli.

"Cih~ Jangan tertawa menjijikan seperti itu." Kyuhyun terlihat semakin sebal.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Jungmo menghentikan tawanya.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun cemburu padaku, Min. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan Hyuna dan fokus pada kita. Sepertinya kau dapat banyak, Min. *chuup" Jungmo berbisik pada Sungmin dan mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Yak~ Kim Jungmo-sii~"

"Baiklah." Ucap Jungmo mengayunkan ucapannya. .

.  
.

.

"Tuan Lee KangIn selamat datang!"  
Seorang Pria paruh baya menyambut Kangin di sebuah pesta perusahaan yang Kangin kunjungi.

"Ah Ya. Terima Kasih Tuan Park. " Jawab Kangin ramah kepada Pria paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata pemilik pesta tersebut.

"Lama tak Jumpa, Tuan Lee. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Baik, Tuan Park. Bagaimana dengan anda? " Jawab Kangin ramah.

"Aku baik. Mana anakmu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan anakmu, Putra seorang Lee Kangin hahaha~" Tuan Park menanyakan Sungmin.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan jadi dia tidak bisa ikut kesini. " Jawab Kangin.

"Hm~ Apa putramu sudah memiliki kekasih? " Pertanyaan tuan Park membuat Kangin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena dia tahu pasti apa yang akan jadi topik pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, biasanya anak saya lebih terbuka pada Ibunya jika soal hal seperti itu." Jawab Kangin dengan senyuman.

"Berhati-hatilah. Akhir-akhir ini pergaulan anak zaman sekarang semakin bebas, segalanya serba bebas dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan soalnya bisa membuat image dan reputasi anak dan juga kita sebagai orang tua ikut hancur." Kali ini ucapan Tuan Park membuat kening Kangin berkerut.

"Maksud anda?" sudah kuduga batin Kangin lesu.

"Oh~ Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja aku hanya membahas tentang pergaulan anak zaman sekarang yang bebas." Tuan Park sedikit berbisik.

"Bisa anda bicara pada intinya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan? " Kangin mulai kesal.

"Arsshh~~ Tuan Lee ini masih tidak mengerti ternyata ckck~" Tuan Park tersenyum remeh.

"Kau tahu di Korea ini sekarang sedang marak tentang percintaan sesama jenis sampai media massa pun ikut tertarik untuk mencari tahu." Tuan Park bicara lebih pelan dan dekat pada Kangin.

"Jadi apa point pentingnya yang ditujukan untuk saya? " Kangin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kupikir kau harus tahu tentang putramu, tentang siapa kekasih atau gadis yang disukainya, tentang bagaimana dia sehari-hari dan semua hal tentang dia-"

"Hm~ Kupikir kau yang harus melakukan itu. Kau punya seorang Putri dan kau harus menjaganya daripada kau repot mengurusi keluarga dan putraku. " Tuan Park terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Kangin berbicara informal terhadapnya dan juga pada jawaban Kangin yang seperti penuh emosi.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, aku hanya bicara sesuai apa yang terjadi bukan berniat menuduh atau apapun. Kau tahu jika seorang pengusaha terkenal memiliki anak yang memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang otomatis akan mematikan semuanya, tidak akan ada yang mau menanam saham dan akan membuat orang tua dan perusahaan memiliki image buruk bahkan lebih parahnya akan membuat perusahaan tutup buku. " Tuan Park terus bicara sedang Kangin menunduk melihat sepatunya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menuduh? *smirk* lalu kenapa kau hanya bicara padaku sedang disini masih banyak pengusaha yang memiliki Putra, apa itu masih bisa disebut 'tidak bermaksud menuduh'? Kupikir kau harus mengatakan apa yang barusan kau katakan pada semua orang atau pada dirimu sendiri, orientasi menyimpang bukan terjadi hanya pada pria tapi seorang gadis pun bisa melakukannya. Sampai nanti Tuan Park. " Kangin pergi meninggalkan Tuan Park yang terbengong dan shock.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aku pulang!"

"Yeobo~ kau sudah pulang? " Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya dengan heran.

"Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya pestanya belum selesai? " Tanya Leeteuk sembari membereskan jas dan dasi yang Kangin berikan.

"Aku tidak minat berlama-lama disana, dimana Sungmin? Aku ingin bicara dengannya. " Kangin menjawab dingin.

"Kau kenapa, Yeobo? " Leeteuk menatap suaminya yang kini duduk bersandar disofa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana Sungmin? " Kangin mengusap wajahnya.

"Dia dikamarnya. Aku akan memanggilnya sekarang? " Leeteuk bergegas memanggil Sungmin. .

"Ada apa Appa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti ini. " Sungmin datang dengan laptop ditangannya.

"Kau membawa laptopmu? "

"Ya, Appa. Memang tidak boleh? " Sungmin duduk dihadapan Ayahnya.

"Jadi ada apa Eomma, Appa? " Tanya Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa yang akan menjawab. Eomma tidak tahu apapun." .

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim!" Sapa para pegawai kepada Sungmin yang baru saja sampai dikantornya yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sungmin.

Para pegawai bingung dengan kelakuan Sungmin, ada apa dengannya hari ini? Tidak biasanya dia murung dan dingin seperti itu.

"Sajangnim?" Kali ini sang sekertaris yang menyapa tapi diabaikan Sungmin.

"Sajangnim?" Masih diabaikan.

"SAJANGNIM!"

"oh-oh Ya!" Sungmin terkejut dan Ia langsung menoleh pada sang sekertaris.

"Maafkan aku, Sajangnim membuatmu terkejut." Sekertaris cantik itu menunduk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Anda melewati ruangan anda, Sajangnim. Itulah kenapa saya berteriak pada anda tapi berkali-kali saya diabaikan."

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu ayo pergi, bukankah hari ini ada meeting?" Sungmin berbalik arah keruangannya -tadi sempat salah arah kan-.

"Mwo? Aishh~ ige mwoya, Sajangnim?" Lirih sekertaris itu.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Hah~ hari ini tidak menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, para karyawan banyak yang menegurku karena aku sering salah arah masuk ruanganku ataupun saat aku menuangkan air dan kepenuhan. Aku masih beruntung karena selama meeting sekertarisku membantu banyak dan dia sering mengingatkanku untuk fokus, bahkan sekarang Ia -sekertarisku- mengatakan agar aku tidak terlalu banyak pikiran agar tidak masuk rumah sakit lagi. Setelah meeting selesai, aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain lain. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan dan menelpon Jungmo Hyung tapi sayang ternyata dia sedang sibuk dengan acara penerimaan dokter baru dari luar negeri, apalah itu aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau peduli yang jelas aku kesal sekali. Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah lebih awal, aku bahkan tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

Drrt~ drrrtt~

Kyuhyun calling

Itu Kyuhyun. Ada apa dia menelponku?

Drrrtt~ drrtt~

Ck~ baiklah aku akan angkat.

"Yeboseyo"

-"Sungmin-iee kau sedang tidak sibuk?"

Aku sedang badmood kalau kau ingin tahu. Ucapku dalam hati.

"Tidak. Ada apa, Kyu?"

-"Ayo kita pergi minum, hitung-hitung acara pelepasanku yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan bahkan akan segera menikah. Bagaimana?"

Dan kau membuat semuanya berantakan Kyuhyun!.

"Kenapa aku?"

-"Kau kan sahabat baikku. Kita pergi minum berdua saja, temanku yang lain sedang sibuk. Bagaimana, kau mau kan?" Kyuhyun mengatakan bahkan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Baikklah. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh hiburan." jawabku asal. Ya Tuhan semoga saja aku baik-baik saja setelah minum.

-"Woahh~ kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk ya? Baiklah aku tunggu di bar tempat biasa nanti malam. Sampai jumpa! "

Tut tut

Dia hanya mengajak lalu setelah dapat persetujuanku dia menutup telponnya tanpa perlu jawabanku lagi atau setidaknya bertanya lebih banyak tentang kenapa aku atau arghhhhh~ sial!

sungmin pov end.

.

.

Sungmin membanting ponselnya dan beranjak dari mejanya, Kyuhyun mengajaknya minum nanti malam itu berarti tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

"Aku harus melakukan apa dulu?"

Sungmin mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"Aku harus menemui Dokter Kim dulu untuk konsultasi. Meski aku ingin cepat mati tapi aku tidak mau kalau aku mati setelah mabuk hiii~ mengerikan."

Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya dan mengatakan pada sekertaris nya kalau dia ada urusan. Sungmin pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan menemui Jungmo, Ia membawa mobil sendiri. sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Ia lekas menemui Jungmo di ruangannya. Sungmin pikir mungkin Jungmo sudah selesai dari acarannya.

Tok tok.

"Hyung!" Sungmin masuk keruangan Jungmo.

"Kau belum selesai ya? Hah~ harusnya aku tidak kesini, sial! " Sungmin berjalan lesu kembali menuju pintu.

"HYUNGGGGG HWAAAA~~" Belum sampai pintu tapi tubuhnya sudah ditubruk seorang remaja dan lalu seseorang itu memeluk Sungmin erat sambil menangis kencang.

"HYUNG HWAAA~ AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI."  
Sungmin yang heran hanya balas mengusap belakang kepala anak itu.

"Dia bilang aku hanya anak tidak berguna dan penyakitan huweeeee~ kenapa ada kakak yang seperti itu, apa mungkin dia bukan kakak kandungku atau aku bukan anak kandung Ibuku tapi kenapa kami mirip kalau kami tidak bersaudara, kenapa Hyunggggg~"

Sungmin makin dibuat heran.

"Hyung aku benar-benar ingin mati saja aku-" Anak itu mendongak dan menatap Sungmin. "Hyung kenapa kau berubah menjadi cantik dan imut begitu? "  
Anak itu masih belum menyadari siapa yang Ia peluk sekarang. "Ya Tuhan! " Anak itu terlonjak dan ikut membuat Sungmin terlonjak juga.

"Omo! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku kira kau adalah Jungmo Hyung, lagipula kenapa orang itu belum kembali?" Taemin terus bicara sembari membungkuk berkali-kali dan mengumpati Jungmo yang bahkan tidak ada disana.

"Hey~ hentikan! Kau bisa pusing kalau terus seperti itu." Sungmin menghentikan Taemin.

"A-aku minta maaf, Tuan! " Taemin terus memohon maaf.

"Hey~ jangan memanggilku begitu dan berhenti minta maaf. Kau orang yang menangis disini waktu itu kan? tapi kau langsung pergi saat aku datang."Sungmin menatap Taemin.

'Dia hanya ingat aku saat itu saja, syukurlah!'

"Ah~ nde. Maafkan aku!" Lagi. Taemin minta maaf lagi dan kini Sungmin mulai kesal.

"Berhenti minta maaf, kau tidak berbuat salah. Dan kau boleh memanggilku Hyung, itu lebih baik daripada sekaku ini lagipula kau memanggil Jungmo dengan sebutan Hyung juga kan?" Sungmin berucap panjang lebar dan membuat Taemin menganga.

"Ah-ah- aku." Taemin menatap Sungmin. "Jangan minta maaf lagi." Ancam Sungmin.

"Arraseo Hyung." Taemin memamerkan senyum tiga jari nya dan mengusap hidungnya.

'Anak ajaib! Mood nya bisa berubah 360° dalam waktu cepat.' Batin Sungmin.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis?" Sungmin duduk dikursi Jungmo.

"Aku... " Taemin diam sejenak. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dengam senyuman manis diwajahnya Taemin menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tapi tadi kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taemin menggaruk tengkuk kaku.

"Baiklah~ kau hanya mau mengatakannya pada Jungmo Hyung." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ohh~ kalian ada disini. Ayo masuk!" Jungmo datang dan langsung melihat kedua orang yang ada diruangannya sembari mengajak seorang gadis masuk keruangannya.

"Nah ini adalah ruanganku dan dua orang ini adalah pasienku." Ucap Jungmo pada gadis itu.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini?" Jungmo menatap Min-Min.

"Kami menunggu, Hyung. Tapi Hyung sedang sibuk jadi aku akan pergi kekamarku saja, permisi! " Taemin bergegas pergi.

"Oey~ Taemin eodigayo? Yak Inmaa~" Teriak Jungmo.

"Oppa kau berisik sekali." Gadis itu bersuara untuk pertama kalinya disini.

"Yaiks~ anak itu ada-ada saja. Ah~ dan kau ada apa kemari, Min?" Kali ini Jungmo menatap Sungmin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari? Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi." Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Chakaman gidaryeo. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman sekaligus dokter baru disini, jadi jangan pergi dulu." Jungmo menghadang Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Zia, dokter dari China. Dan Zia, ini adalah Sungmin." Sungmin dan Zia saling menatap lalu saling bersalaman.

"Dia temanmu, Oppa?" Zia bertanya setelah acara bersalamannya.

"Ya sekaligus pasienku." Kejujuran Jungmo membuat Sungmin melotot.

"Wae?" Jungmo menatap Sungmin garang.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti! Bangapseumnidda Sungmin-sii. " Seakan mengerti Zia hanya tersenyum.

"Nado bangapta, Zia-sii."

.

.

.  
Malam sudah tiba dan Sungmin pun sudah tiba di bar tempat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun belum tiba.

"Selalu seperti ini. Apa aku terlalu awal datang kesini?"

Sungmin meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak minum kkkk~" Sungmin terkekeh saat membayangkan Ia dulu diam-diam pernah minum minuman beralkohol.

"Oh kau sudah lama, maafkan aku!" Itu Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas setengah-setengah sepertinya dia habis berlari atau semacamnya.

"Oh ya, lumayan!" Jawab Sungmin sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku ya? Banyak sekali yang sudah kau minum?"  
Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil terus minum.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, kalau nanti kau mabuk bagaimana? Heyy sudah!" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas ditangan Sungmin.

"Kembalikan, Kyu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pesan sendiri." Sungmin sepertinya mulai mabuk.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi cari udara segar, kajja!"  
Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar. Sungmin berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau mengajakku minum, tapi kenapa malah kesini?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluknya tapi Sungmin langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah mabuk, tidak mungkin kan kalau kita minum lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas dari Sungmin.

"Kau sedang memiliki hari yang berat ya, Min?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat diatas jembatan.

"Ya. Kupikir seperti itu." Sungmin menjawabnya sambil menghampiri pagar jembatan dan melihat Sungai dan air mancur yang bersinar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya seperti biasa tapi ini lebih berat tapi aku sudah biasa. Ya. Sudah biasa!" Sungmin mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengerti.

"Kau bicara apa, Sungminie?" Kali ini Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

"Tidak. Jangan pedulikan aku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata sayu karena mabuk.

"Kalau kau bicara mungkin aku bisa membantumu, bukankah kita sahabat?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata sahabat.

"Kau benar, kita ini sahabat kkkkk~" Sungmin malah terkekeh aneh lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sungai.

"Sungainya indah! Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini." Mata Sungmin terpejam dan helaian rambutnya tertiup angin.

"Kau lihat tulisan disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk tulisan berkelap-kelip dipagar.

"Disana tertera 'lepaskan bebanmu' jadi lepaskan semua hal yang mengganggumu di sungai ini lalu sungai ini yang akan mengalirkan dan membawanya pergi kelaut lepas." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari Samping, jarak mereka tidak jauh.

"Mana bisa seperti itu." Sungmin balas menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Semua bebanku sudah hilang semenjak kau mau kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Sungmin k-kau..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbata.

"Setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi, kau bilang ini pelepasan kan? Kebetulan sekali." Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan apa yang kebetulan?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Kau masih takut padaku ya Kyu?" Sungmin memberi jarak.

"Setelah ini dan ditempat ini, dengan mengalirnya air sungai ini maka aku titipkan seluruh kenanganku bersama Kyuhyun untuk dibawa kelaut lepas." Sungmin mengepalan tangan didada seolah sedang mengucap doa.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau ingin membuang kenangan kita?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa marah.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau masih takut padaku, kupikir perlu ditambahkan agar aku dilupakan olehmu selamanya." Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mabuk? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Wae? Itu doaku disungai ini, bukankah kau bilang disini tempat melepaskan beban. Sebenarnya bebanku sudah hilang seperti yang kukatakan tadi tapi saat aku memegang tanganmu dan kau takut entah kenapa beban itu datang lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir... Aku sudah melepaskannya." Sungmin tersenyum, wajahnya semakin merona.

"Kau mabuk, Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuh Sungmin padanya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Kyuhyun! " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

.  
.

"Aku... Aku ucapkan selamat untuk pertunanganmu dan untuk acara pelepasanmu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah semuanya pasti akan membuatmu bahagia tanpa aku. Selama ini aku memang merepotkan dan payah, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji padamu Kyuhyun-ah! " Sungmin bicara lirih dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua lengan Sungmin dan sedikit mengguncangnya barangkali Sungmin tidak bicara ngawur lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bahagialah Kyu!" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, matanya menyiratkan ketulusan dan kepolosan (efek mabuk).

"Aku melepaskanmu, Kyuhyun! " Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan dimata Kyuhyun entah mengapa itu terlihat menyakitkan. Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan memberi jarak kembali.

"Acaranya sudah selesai, aku pikir aku harus pulang. Sampai Jumpa Kyu! "  
Sungmin berjalan mundur dan perlahan juga sempoyongan (komplit)).

"Bye Kyu hehe~" Sambil tersenyum Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Masih berjalan mundur seakan dia masih ingin melihat Kyuhyun tapi waktu sudah tidak mengizinkannya, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak bayang-bayang kelam. Mungkinkah ini semua akan menjadi akhir dari rasa sabarnya atau rasa sanggupnya? Bukan hanya perasaannya tapi Kyuhyun juga orangtuanya pun harus Ia pikirkan? Bolehkan Ia meminta ini semua cukup sampai disini, Sungmin pikir mungkin tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi jika semuanya berakhir sampai disini.

'Semuanya harus berakhir sampai disini! . Aku sudah lelah, dan aku akan sangat senang jika malaikat kematian mendengarkanku! Jika aku mati maka Ayahku tidak akan bersedih lagi, orangtuaku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa terbebani olehku lagi. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan siapapun lagi dengan keadaanku.' Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Grep!

.

.

Chup~ .

.

.

.

To be continued!

.

.

.

.

Yeayy finallyyyyyy!

Chapter 7 huhuhuhu

Yg scene sungai coba deh bayangin ada tuh didrama school 2013 yg Jongsuk nganterin baju pemeran ceweknya ke kelas privat terus dibawa kesungai dan bajunya dibuang disungai itu,, maaf ya ga tau nama sungainya apa hehehe Lihat story baru aku donggsss..

Maaf ya kalo ga nyambung huhuhu

NO EDIT!

Mian for too many typos in here *sungkem

Harusnya itu ada yang di bold dan miring tapi karena copy paste dari wattpad jadi pada sama semua hurufnya...

Oh ya ada yang mau temenan sama sayahhh?

Black June in here!


End file.
